Side Story
by BlackRope2
Summary: In my fan fiction Unwanted Marriage, Kanae and Yashiro are married. This is their story on how that came about. Rather than continue the side story in unwanted marriage and confuse people as well as myself, I wanted to make it easier by removing their story. Declaimer: I do not own Skip beat and it's characters. *The this story takes place a year before Ren and Kyoko's marriage.
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ There will still be links from this side story with Unwanted Marriage.

Chapter 1

 _…Kanae's POV..._

In today's society there are people who live selfishly for themselves. Doing dirty deeds to make it big, taking the easy way out to make big money. The type of people I disliked and felt disgust towards.

In the ranks of wealth, my family could not have been considered poor nor rich. We were the middle class. My parents worked hard to provide with what we needed. A proper education, enough food to fill our stomachs for years and we had enough money for my huge family to survive on.

Despite being well off, I never once let my father's bank account get the best of me. I stuck to my values and I worked when I could. Earned my own money and spent it on what I needed. I wasn't the type to wear flashy clothes or the latest brands to show off how well off I was.

 _"Erika-sama, those diamond earnings look the best on you"._

 _"I know right! Daddy bought them yesterday and look, they came wit~"_ the rest of the conversation passed on deaf ear.

Erika Kenounji was what I disliked the most. She was lucky to be born into wealth but her attitude; the way she thought the world revolved around her and how she treated other people was disgusting; she is the perfect image of a spoilt brat. Every problem in her life was solved with money; whether it be her poor grades or any sort of competition she would enter. She always made sure to end up on top, even if it meant paying people off behind the scenes.

 _She is the type of person I try so hard to avoid._

"Why are you intensely staring at me Loner-san? What, have you never seen a diamond before?" She asked as she whipped her long bleached blond hair back, revealing the sparkling jewels. "I would let you touch them, but I'm afraid, a _poor_ person like you would try to steal them". She finished, emphases in the 'poor' with a smug look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest, standing tall and proud in front of her "friends", followers and her personal servants.

"Don't worry Erika-sama, we will protect you!" One of her servants said. Moving to stand beside her with his arms wide open and stretched in front of her.

Getting up, I walked away. Ignoring her and her entourage. But the real reason was that I was afraid. Afraid at what I had thought the moment my eyes laid on the diamonds. The urge that I had to jump her, steal her earrings and sell them.

 _Am I that desperate?_

The only true answer to that question was Yes. I am very desperate

It all happened so quickly. That day I had come back home from school a little later than usual due to club commitments.

Being vice captain of the girl's volleyball team was hard. It was even harder due to the fact that the Captain (Erika), only joined to beat me for the position. She had no interest for being captain but buying away all my hard work was her soul purpose and her source of amusement. She enjoyed watching me push myself to my limits during practice everyday. She enjoyed turning all that hard work and skills into nothing by paying the teachers and students so she could be voted into the position. She was captain in name; the only leadership activities she did was boss people around like her personal servants.

* * *

 _… Flash Back..._

"Honey we will get through this". My father told my mother as he sat down next to her, on the bottom of the stares while she quietly cried in his arms.

"Mum, what's wrong?" After hearing my voice as though finally noticing my presence. My sobbing mother looked to me. Covered her sobs with her hand and quickly made her way up stairs with my father in tow. Closing the front door behind me and dropping my school bag to the floor, I took a step forward.

"Mo What's going on?" I said taking another step into the house.

"Kanae?" My older sister called from the kitchen. In the 16 years of my life, I had never seen that look of hopelessnes on my mother's face before. My stomach started twisting into knots.

"Mo what is going on?" I asked again, worry and concern overwhelming my voice and body. My older sister looked pained, turning to my two older brothers who mirrored her emotions. She seemed to be getting permission from them.

"I think it's best if you take a seat". she said in a low voice, waiting for me to sit down.

 _… Flash Back End..._

* * *

That day I had learned that my father, who was quick to trust people was robbed of all his hard earned money. We had less than a month before the bills would catch up. Before I would have to leave school. Before the house would be taken away. We had less than a month before we would be left homeless. Even with my mother, father, two older brothers, older sister and myself working full time, it would not generate the amount of money in time to pay off the bills and still provide the necessities for my large family.

 _I was desperate._

I dropped my club activities to be able to work more hours. I even wanted to drop out of school but everyone in my family was against it.

 _I was desperate._

I wanted to help. I wanted to do something rather than go to school and worry myself to no end. Rather than work a 5-6 hour shift everyday, which made no difference in my current situation.

That's when it fell on me.

Picking up the daily mail that had dropped to my feet, I had skip pages trying to find extra work that I could take on. As I flipped through the newspaper, one article with a huge picture caught my attention.

 **'Young businessman still going strong with the KIDD branch'**. Next to the title was a picture of said man himself. Wearing a black suit and tie, looking serious as ever. The article just talked about how shocking it was when he was appointed as CEO at the age of 18 the previous year, but not a big shock considering how eccentric the president was. It then continued with praises and surprises at his job well done and how people didn't picture the branch surviving it's economical down fall before his promotion.

 **'Tsuruga Ren will be attending a company celebration at xxx on xxx'**. _That's where I work._ The location of the party was at my part time job. _It's tomorrow!_

Staring at the young CEO, a plan had popped in my head.

 _That's insane. There must be a better way. But there isn't, even if this is insane. If the plan goes well I could help my family._ I debated with myself.

* * *

Even though I hated people that did dirty deeds for money. I now had conjured a plan if succeeded would get my clutches on enough money to save my family in time. If the plan succeeded, I would throw my own life away to ensure my family had a place to stay.

The plan was...

Get impregnated by Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

A/N : Those that have read Unwanted Marriage have already read chapter 1 and 2 of this side story before it was removed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap._

 _Even though I hated people that did dirty deeds for money. I now had conjured a plan if succeeded would get my clutches on enough money to save my family in time. If the plan succeeded, I would throw my own life away to ensure my family had a place to stay._

 _The plan was..._

 _Get impregnated by Tsuruga Ren._

* * *

 _… Kanae's POV..._

Today was the day of the party; the day I planned to willingly end my life for the sake of my family. To make sure my plan was in place, I had asked and begged my boss to work extra shifts.

 _"Please make your way to the left"._

 _"Thank you for coming Sir"._

 _"Oh my, you look very lovely this fine evening ma'am",_ were the increasing chatter passing by my ears, as the guests began to arrive.

Putting the cloth down, I had checked the time again. 5 more minutes, I thought to myself. My heart rate increased due to the adrenaline rushing through my veins. My mind was on over drive, pondering on why the time was moving in slow motion.

 _"I wonder what the president has in-store this time"._

 _"Have you seen Tsuruga Ren?"_

By the mention of his name I couldn't take it anymore. My mind was going insane with different scenarios and outcomes from what could happen after tonight. My hands were shaking with nervousness; nervous about everything. Mostly doubt, what if it all goes wrong. How will I help save my family?

 _"I heard he never stays for the whole event"._

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"You know how busy CEOs are these days"._

This was it; it was now or never. Pulling the cart with dirty sheets, mops, cleaning detergents and other cleaning essentials. I had made my way to the restroom. After getting inside, I had checked every stall for anyone inside; one was being occupied.

Checking the carts for my bag, I had let out a small breath to calm down my racing heart. _Can I really do this? Should I really do this? What would my family think?_

After the toilet flushed, an elderly woman made her way out. Grabbing a small cloth and cleaning spray; I had begun to clean the mirror as the lady washed her hands, straightened her dress, prettied her makeup and applied another layer of lipstick before heading out. All the while not paying attention to me.

I was glad that I was being ignored, due to my nervous fidgeting and constant eye-movement; I looked suspicious. Every small sound seemed to be enhanced and my body was on alert. Every little sound, movement had my heart skipping a beat. _This is not good for me_. As the lady left, I locked the door behind her. Leaning against the door, I had let out another calming breath.

Hurriedly grabbing my bag from the cart, I had pushed the cart to the back of the toilets and into the corner. Opening my bag, I pulled the red dress that cost half of my savings. _This better work or I would have wasted the money for nothing._ I sighed.

Stripping, I had pulled the dress up my body. The dress was strapless; my developed breasts were what was keeping the dress up as the heart shape revealed a little bit of cleavage. The dress fitted my body shape perfectly; enhanced my small waist and made my legs seem longer than they were. Just below the knees, the dress went mermaid style keeping in with the latest trend. The dress looked like it was made just for me as it hugged me like a second skin.

Removing my runners, I had put on two sleek black heels that made me look 3 inches taller. Roughly removing my hair tie; a couple of strands got caught, rushing while I tried to pull the hair out, it was only making it worse; as the pain surged through my head, I had to calm down. _I really can't do this._ I thought as I dropped my head down in shame.

Looking in the mirror, I looked like the grudge wearing a red dress. My eyes were bugged out, my chest heaving heavily as my lungs constantly pumped for air. My hair looked messy and strands pointed in every direction, as my face was half covered. My small hand on the sink couldn't stop shaking. _Stop it Kanae, you can't win him over or seduce him, if you look like you are about to posses him._ I reprimanded myself. After tonight, I would sell my body over to him; things such as emotions would only hold me back. I had to stop; stop feeling nervous, doubt, fear and shame of what I was about to do.

 _Emotions would only hold me back from saving my family._

Looking in the mirror and staring my self down, I had commanded my hands to stop shaking. Calmly removing the hair tie and untangling the strands, I had proceeded to brushing my hair neatly down. With this newfound calmness and composure, I had applied my mask; dark eye shadow to make my eyes pop, mascara to enhance the length of my eyelashes. Nice and neat eyebrows that were perfectly symmetrical. With the help of make, the pimples that I had, the dark circles from sleepless nights all vanished, as I applied a little bit of pink to my cheeks for the effects of a blush. The final touch was the pure dark red lipstick that I applied to my lips, making them look tastier than chocolate with a cherry on top.

The final touch to the whole outfit was a set of jewelry; beautiful golden earrings, a golden necklace with a pendant heart and a bracelet with small charms. The set was a birthday present from my grandma and thinking about her, I knew she would be disappointed in what I was about to do.

 _Forgive me Sobo (grandmother)._ I begged to her sprites.

Placing the clothes I change from into the bag, I hid the bag inside the cart under the sheets.

Looking my self over, I had transformed from the scary grudge to a sexy predator; from an average 16 year old to a full and developed 20 year-old women. A smirk covering my lips, I began to feel confident about the plan. _What type of woman would I be if I couldn't seduce one man?_ With one last glance to my reflection, I made my to the party with one last thought in my mind.

 _I can do this._

* * *

Getting into the party was easy.

Getting closer to the doorman than necessary, quietly whispering with a pout, that I had forgot my invitation while batting my eyes at him was my open-sesame.

"It's okay, I'm sure they won't mind having an extra pretty lady inside", he said as he stepped aside to let me in. Smiling and thanking him, he had begun to blush. "It's nothing, we all forget things while in a rush". He reasoned for me while waving his hands side to side.

Stepping inside, the chatter of people in the room rushed past my ears. Scanning the room, I could see that I didn't belong here. People oozing money dominated the room while those below them could be picked out from the crowd; those that were awkwardly moving about, standing alone or busy with the food were how you could tell them apart.

As my eyes landed on one particular group of man with women on their arms; my eyes laid on my prey. He was happily chatting to an older man, whose company he runs I did not remember. Observing him, he looked like he was in a serious conversation. He would drop a smile here and there but he mostly kept a straight face. Excusing himself from the group, he made his way to a balcony overlooking the city.

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" A male waiter said, holding a tray full of colorful drinks.

Grabbing a small glass, I had emptied the whole glass down like I was doing a shot. I knew what I was consuming did contain some alcohol but for what I was about to do, I did need to be a little bit out of my mind. Placing the empty glass back on the tray, I had grabbed another one, drowned it down my throat before making my move.

With a clear resolve on what I was going to do and a boost of confidence from the two small drinks. I confidently made my way to my prey.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap._

 _"Would you like a drink ma'am?" A male waiter said, holding a tray full of colorful drinks._

 _Grabbing a small glass, I had emptied the whole glass down like I was doing a shot. I knew what I was consuming did contain some alcohol but for what I was about to do, I did need to be a little bit out of my mind. Placing the empty glass back on the tray, I had grabbed another one, drowned it down my throat before making my move._

 _With a clear resolve on what I was going to do and a boost of confidence from the two small drinks, I confidently made my way to my prey._

* * *

…Kanae's POV…

Through the glass doors I could see he was in deep thought. Making my way to him I had a plan; _sort of_. Reaching for the doors, I had breathed in and slowly out. _This is it._ I thought.

"Excuse me miss," turning my eyes to my left, I was met with a man in glasses and a stupid grin on his face. "You look beautiful this evening," he said. Placing one of my hand on my hip, I let the other drape on my side. Whipping my hair to the side and out of my face I had faced him while rolling my eyes and raising my eyebrow at him; expressing how unimpressed I was with his advances while communicating, _so what?_ Not even bothering to put it into words.

"My name is Yashiro Yukihito," he finished as he extended his hand at me, "And you are?"

"Busy," I simply replied as I averted my attention to where Tsuruga Ren was meant to be, not even bothering with being polite or accepting his extended hand. He retrieved his hand and pushed back his glasses, awkwardness lingered in the air.

With that moment of distraction I had missed my opportunity to get to him first. He was now surround by a couple of males and females that had entered the balcony from other doors. Turning to the annoying distraction, I could feel a vein growing while he still had the stupid grin on his face, completely oblivious to what he had done. _I have no time for this._ I thought.

Spotting another waiter with a tray of the colorful drinks, I had made my way to him, grabbed a larger glass this time, and moved to the back wall and decided to quietly stay in the back as I kept my eyes on my prey. Quietly sipping my drink and waiting for another opportunity for him to be alone again so I could make my move. I was so focused on my prey and intensely staring at him as he conversed with different people here and there that I never noticed the annoying glass-wearing fly that seemed to have follow me.

"Have we met before?" Turning to my left, Glasses-kun had made himself comfortable standing next to me. Seemingly, we looked about the same height due to the heels I was wearing.

"I highly doubt that," I coolly replied, my eyes still trained on the balcony.

The next hour was spent as the man next to me wouldn't leave me alone despite how uninterested I was in the conversation, despite my short and sometimes rude answers. He still didn't leave even though I didn't look at him once, as my eyes never left the man in the balcony surrounded by people.

Past the crowed of people that would gather in my line of vision. Ignoring the couples that would get up for a slow dance or move their chatty group to a table somewhere and stuff their faces. My eyes and full attention were only locked on him. He was still talking, sometimes the number of women would increase as more women came flocking around him like moths to a flame. Sometimes, from the looks of it, he would be in serious conversations with the elder man in his company and associates.

 _I have to do this now. I have to find a way to get him alone. This is my only chance. I could go over there, tell him that he is being called by someone, get him alone, and use some trick to seduce him. I have to do something; at this rate he won't notice me at all. At this rate, I would have been better off actually working and earning some money._ The panic in my head began to increase as the clock ticked by. Every minute I was not near him or getting a move-on, on the plan was slowly creating doubt about the success of my plan.

Part one of the plan had succeeded; I was able to get extra shift and get in the party unnoticed. Now I had to get a move on for part two; get him alone and somehow create the mood or a situation for baby making.

Thinking over the plan. I was willing to throw my life for my family. _Could this be considered love or stupidity?_ I pondered.

Letting out a sigh, I had a small, sad smile on my face. This is what the love for my family had reduced me to; a cunning and money hungry woman. Just like those I passionately loathed.

"Did you come alone tonight?" He brought me out of my depressing thoughts.

"Mo! Can't you see I'm busy?" Holding his tie and pulling him down, I had whispered angrily, afraid that I had let my mask slip and revealed my true face and to none other than the glass-wearing fly glued next to me.

 **Ha-hem**

After the clearing of the throat, I had turned around only to lock eyes with my prey, standing a couple of meters away.

"Ren?" Glasses-kun said, while the tiniest blush appeared on his cheek. Realizing how the position looked; I was pulling him down by the tie closer to my face. _Of course people would misunderstand._ I shouted at myself and instantly let go of his tie as if it were on fire. _I can't act like a child and be embarrassed by this small situation._ What my plan implies for me to do is way worse than this. Get it together. I scolded myself.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything between you and your lovely date Yashiro-san," he stated. What?! Date?! With this Idiot?! I wanted to shout at him for this small misunderstanding.

"No, it's okay," What do you me 'No, it's okay'! It's not a date, correct him rather than let him think that I'm your date. I mentally shouted at Glasses-kun. _Why can't I speak? Why am I suddenly unable to move. Why the HELL did he assume I was glasses-kun's date?_

"Well, I thought I should inform you that I will be heading out."

"Okay."

"Have a nice evening, I will see you next week," he had a grin while he said that to Glasses-kun as though exchanging some type of message between each other. Shining a smile at me; the type of smile you direct to your sister's boyfriends translating to 'take care of her', he had turned around and made his way out.

 ** _Wait... WHAT? His Leaving?_**

After processing the situation and finally willing my body to move, I made my way after him.

"Would you like to dance?" Glasses-kun asked me, as he held my hand, holding me back.

"Mo! I don't have time for this!" Yanking my hand from his hold, I had lost my balance. Stumbling backwards, I collided with a waiter holding a tray of drinks; causing him to loss his balance and send full glasses of drinks falling on me and drenching my hair and mostly the top of my dress.

"I am so sorry," the waiter apologized, bending down and placing the tray on the floor as he began to pick up the glass. The people that saw the commotion stopped and were staring at me, whispering to each other. But that didn't matter. Getting up, I had stumbled to the hall way. Looking left and right, I couldn't see him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Glasses-kun asked me.

"OKAY!" I fully turned to him. "Mo! Are you crazy, how am I okay? I missed my chance, HE IS GONE. This is all YOUR FAULT?" I shouted at him as I began to pound my tiny fists into his chest. Tears making their way out but I was not willing to let them fall yet, especially not in front of strangers.

 _I couldn't save my family. I did all this for nothing. I failed._ Somehow the tears I tried so hard to hold back began raining down at the though of what will become of my family.

"Hey, it's okay," He begun as he placed his suit jacket over my shoulders. "If it's about the dress, I'm sorry I ruined it. I will pay for the cleaning fees."

"Who cares about the dress," I whispered. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT…the plan was simple… you ruined everything." Anger was what I was feeling towards this annoying man. Hopelessness was the overwhelming emotion to my current situation. The plan was so simple, I couldn't even do that...

"It's can't be," I began to trickle to the floor. "What am I going to do now?" Was the repeating question that I so desperately needed the answer to.

"Hey, it's okay," he said as he rubbed my back.

"Mo! nothing is okay." I slapped his hands away. Looking at him and his stupidly confused face only made me all the more angry. "IF I DON'T HAVE HIS CHILD; I'M USELESS," I shouted at him at the top of my lungs.

 _I'm useless_

 _I'm useless_

 _I'm useless_

That was the last thought that was stuck in my mind. Everything began to spin and I felt nauseated; sick. The sound of someone throwing up was the last thing I heard before my vision and mind went blank.

* * *

A:N/ There was a review regarding this side story being in Kanae's point of view only. I honestly didn't want to complicate things by also adding Yashiro's point of view. However, if you guys really insist, I will think about it.

Review whether you want the side story in Yashiro's point of view as well or just leave it the way it is.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap._

 _"Hey, it's okay", he said as he rubbed my back._

 _"Mo! nothing is okay." Looking at him and his stupidly confused face only made me all the more angry. "IF I DON'T HAVE HIS CHILD; I'M USELESS!" I shouted at him at the top of my lungs._

 _I'm useless_

 _I'm useless_

 _I'm useless_

 _That was the last thought that was in my mind, before everything began to spin, I felt nauseated; sick. Sounds of someone throwing up was the last thing I heard. Before my vision and mind went blank._

* * *

...Kanae's POV...

The pounding in my head and sounds of water running had woken me up from the nice and comfortable dream world I was in.

I was having a nice dream of my life before all the debts came rolling down on my family. A dream where everything was alright and there was no Erika Kenounji in sight.

 _Ah, what a world it was._

After the sleep fully drained out of my system I was able to finally notice my surroundings, and all the thoughts of last night's events came rushing back.

The plan, the party, the drinks, the annoying glass-wearing fly, Tsuruga Ren, the failed plan, and the gag that arose from my stomach to my throat before I embraced the darkness.

 **Click!**

Turning around to face the opening door, I was face to face with a man. He had bleached blond dripping wet hair and a towel wrapped around his torso, leaving his broad chest out on the open and for show. I could feel the heat rise to my face and I subconsciously pulled the white sheets even closer to my body.

He had stopped moving as soon as we made eye contact; I couldn't move as his big, bright brown eyes pierced straight into mine. Draping the small towel around his shoulders, he slowly moved to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses.

"Glasses-kun?" I questioned, unsure of myself due to this new found attraction I could feel for this strange man.

"I would prefer to be called Yukihito or Yashiro can suffice," he had replied after a smooth chuckle escaped his parted lips, " I didn't realize you were awake," he stated while returning to his earlier task of drying his dripping hair.

"Where am I?" I asked. I knew I was in a bedroom but what made me hyper aware was the fact that it was not _my_ bedroom.

"You are in my bedroom," he simply replied. I wasn't surprised due to his calm and comfortable stance as he moved about in the room. Pulling up articles of clothing from a cupboard, he had placed a white top and shorts on the bed as he held similar clothing in his hands.

"You can change into this once you shower." He pointed to the clothes on the bed, "Your dress is in the washing machine." Peeking under the sheet I saw my body wrapped in a man's suit jacket. Nothing came to my mind... blank.. panic ... horror... and finally an explosion.

"MO! MO! What happened to my dress! MO! WHY AM I NOT WEARING MY DRESS?!" I shouted at him as I sent pillows flying at his face. "HOW-WHAT-HOOHow... how could you do that?" I cried as I rolled myself into a cocoon since I ran out of pillows to throw.

"Calm down!" He said, confusion in his eyes.

"CALM DOWN?" I repeated, unrolling out of the cocoon and right at the edge of the bed to where he was standing. "A STRANGE man undressed me while I was UNCONSCIOUS and you tell me to calm down?" I breathed right in front of his face. Since I was somehow standing on the bed now, I was taller than him. "MO! Who knows what else YOU could have done?" I accused, as I sent my finger to his chest.

"If you must know what happened," he calmly said with a composure that made me angry that he was not even a little bit flustered by the situation. Looking straight up at me, I shut my mouth before interrupting. "You," he poked a finger on my stomach imitating my earlier actions, "undressed yourself," He finished.

 **Silence...** I held the staring contest as he showed no sign of humor in his face or body language.

 **Silence...** The earlier anger or embarrassment had gone as I stared, dumbfound by this man; still waiting for the punch line to his joke.

 **Silence...** Laughter. It first began as giggles before turning into hysterical laughing, I couldn't help myself. What this man stated and implied of the previous night's events had me in denial.

"ARE YOU JOKING ME! MO!" I shouted. "OOUH my head!" I held my pounding head in my arms. "WHAT KIND OF LIES ARE YOU SPOUting" I finished in a whisper as my head pounded harder than before, causing me to stop my rapid movements and clutch my head in my hands.

"You are currently dealing with a hangover," his hands were now on my back, "it's best if you don't yell, shout, or make any sudden movements."

"MO! SHUT UP!" I slapped his hands away. "MO! DON'T TOUCH ME?! What else did you do to me? I can't BELIEVE YOU WOULD TAKE ADVA-"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP WITH THE ACCUSATIONS!" My rantings stopped and I froze. Since this was the first time he had raised his voice I didn't know how to deal with it. He wasn't yelling at me yet his voice was loud enough to still be gentle, firm, and authoritative. "Okay, just calm down. Please," he begged, his large arms on my shoulder . "How about you take those pain killers beside the bed, go take a shower and change clothes." He maintained eye contact as his voice soothed my anger. "When you are finished, please meet me in the kitchen for breakfast and I will tell you everything that happened once you blacked out," he finished.

Like a little girl following commands from a parent I listened without resistance. After using his shower and wearing his clothes I made my way to the kitchen. I could smell something being cooked but his scent overwhelmed all other smells. My body and the clothes I was wearing smelled like coconut from his shampoo.

* * *

Entering the small kitchen I had sat down across from him as he placed the last plate on the table.

"Itadakimasu!"We both exclaimed before digging into the food. While eating it was fairly quite yet the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was like he was giving me time to compose myself and for that I was thankful. I had planned something so outrageous that a part of me was glad I failed. However, that thought only made me fall into despair even further.

 _ **What now?**_

Was the simple question that held so much struggle and possibilities as to what my family might become.

At the end of breakfast, he had taken the plates into the sink before returning to his seat across from me.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked him.

"I don't have a phone."

"Mo! WHAT KIND OF LIE IS THAT! Who doesn't have a phone in this day and age?" I snapped at him, definitely not a morning person and would definitely be a dead person if I don't inform my family of my whereabouts.

"What I mean is, my phone was damaged last night, therefore I don't have one right now."

"Well can I use your home phone then?"

"That's damaged too." He looked at me sheepishly before pushing his glasses back at the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, Mo! I'm so dead," I simply said as my body sunk even lower into the chair I was sitting on.

"Well, where is your phone?" He asked.

"Mo! I left it at work." He understandingly nodded. "So how did I end up undressed?" I questioned him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap._

 _"Well can I use your home phone then?"_

 _"That's damaged too." He looked at me sheepishly before pushing his glasses back at the bridge of his nose._

 _"Ah, I'm so dead," I simply said as my body sunk even lower into the chair I was sitting on._

 _"Well, where is your phone?" He asked._

 _"I left it at work." He understandingly nodded. "So how did I end up undressed?" I questioned him._

* * *

...Kanae POV...

He had looked at me, I could see pink begin to color his face. After faking a cough, pushing his glasses back, he had begun his tale.

"Well," he was now rubbing the back of his neck as though nervous. What was he nervous about? I asked myself. "I had attend the party to due Ren's persistent requests and begging-"

"Huh?" I questioned unsure why that had to do with me.

"You see, Ren and I are close, friends you may say. However, social gatherings are not exactly my thing," I raised my eyebrow. "I had attended the party at Ren's order, because he didn't want to be stuck alone with pretty women who were willing to throw themselves at him." Once again my face along with my mind was at loss to what this had to do with me being undressed. "His exact words were; 'Yashiro I cannot attend alone, do you know how many money-hungry women will come at me? I don't know about you, but they can be scary sometimes.'" As he repeated what Tsuruga Ren had said, he had lowered and deepened his voice, imitating the man while looking silly and childish in the process.

"Mo! What does that have to do with me and being undressed?"

"Well, nothing," he replied.

 _Was this man missing a couple screws?_ I stared at him, feeling my chin drop and touch the cold table.

* * *

...Yashiro POV...

Out of the friendship Ren and I had formed after working together for a about a year now, I had agreed to accompany him to the party. However, I had my own agendas for attending the party. I might have agreed with him that the women that throw themselves at him didn't have the best intentions, but when it came to Ren, women were the last thing on his mind. The boy was working himself nonstop, he needed someone by his side and he needed to at least try to get to know some of the women.

A couple of minutes into the party, after my eyes laid on a beautiful raven haired beauty, thoughts of Ren were nowhere to be found.

She was beautiful, stunning, and had an attitude that kept me interested even when she didn't give me a second of her time. Following her around like a little lost puppy, I had placed myself next her. When she wasn't talking to me, she would be focusing her eyes out the balcony. I had gotten the impression that she might have been into Ren but she never tried to approach him.

 _Was I wrong, was she maybe just interested in the balcony?_

Most of the evening I had spent soaking in her beauty and company as she send drinks down her throat one after another.

 _She must be a good drinker_. I thought as she still looked composed after consuming so much alcohol for a petite women like herself. While I still felt the burn on my throat from one glass that was yet to be finished.

Complementing her, standing so close beside her, had no effect on her at all. Maybe I can swoop her away with my dancing skills. An idea popped in my head.

A bad idea it was, considering the turn of events that followed.

This girl was one complete mystery. She had spent the night in control. However, in mere seconds she was bawling her eyes, screaming, and throwing accusations at me, which I had no idea what they were about.

 _Was the dress that important?_ _If she's that upset, I will by her another one._ Skip forward into the hallway where I had trailed behind her. After her breakdown, crying, and accusations she had fainted. Good thing I had caught her before she hit the cold floor face first. And that's when the biggest shock of the night came about. After fainting, 3 minutes later she was up.

"Mo! Why is it so hot?" She wined as she tried to steady herself while stumbling. The next minute she was back on the floor, retching up the drinks she had earlier. As beautiful as she was, it was still an unpleasant sight to witness. Kneeling next to her, I had pulled her hair back and patted her back.

 _May as well let it all out._ I thought turning my attention to the waiter as he had followed us into the hallway offering to help in some way. Due to feeling guilty, I presumed.

After she finished letting out everything she had consumed that day. She had stumbled to her feet and began to unzip her dress.

* * *

... Kanae POV...

"'It's toooo hot, my dress is stinky and sticky', you wined and began to pull the dress down", his cheeks were now a light pink as he relived last night's event. "Stopping you before you revealed any more of yourself, I decided to place my suit jacket over you."

"Ahuh," I nodded as I quietly listened with my head down. "Okay... but why am I here?" I quietly questioned. Suddenly the fire I had in me earlier seemed to have burned out. Yet left my face red like a tomato.

"Honestly... I don't know either," he replied. "I was going to leave you to the waiter to deal with, yet the notion did not feel right with me."

"What do you mean 'did not feel right'?" My curiosity was now picked.

"It did not look right leaving a young and half dressed women with a young man."

"As supposed to an old man taking her to his house and undressing her completely!?" The fire that had burned out came flaming back.

"I am 24 years old thank you very much," his voice didn't sound pleased. "Well, would you have preferred that I left you there half naked with a horny teen?" Why was he composed after saying what he just said? "I'm sure most women your age would appreciate my actions."

"Yo-y-you PERVERT!" Why was I the only one feeling flustered by this turn conversation? "MO! I'm ONLY 16 years old!" From the look on his face, it was evident that he didn't know this fact.

"Well," pushing his glasses back he had looked at me "You undressed yourself, I am most certainly not a pervert." He looked serious, yet his eyes held this glint in them that gave a hint that there might have been more to last night's events that what he was telling me.

"MO, what other man would take a drunk teenage girl to their homes?" Why was I questioning and accusing him, rather than let the subject drop? It was obvious that his actions had saved me from embarrassing myself and potentially exposing every bit of my body to the world.

"Well sorry," he looked a bit hurt by my words. "Next time I see a drunk girl, I will leave her alone even if she is surrounded by savages."

"MO! I can't believe you saw my exposed body." I crossed my arms around my stomach. Completely ignoring what he said.

"I saw nothing."

"And.. and...you were all alone and I was passed out. You had all the time in the world to see everything." I was now freaking out at what he may have done or seen while I was unconscious.

"I really didn't see much."

"How should I know that? You probably stared at my body!" I accused him. Did I really have the ability to seduce Tsuruga Ren when I was this disturbed about a man seeing my bare body? Would I have been able to execute the plan, if I was as embarrassed as I am now?

"Really, I really didn't see much. Plus, you still had your panties and br-"

"MO!" I interrupted him. "YOU REALLY ARE A PERVERT!" I shouted at him before I got up and was now heading for the door.

 **Bang!**

The door that I had opened was shut by a hand from a body standing behind me. Since when had he gotten up from the chair?

"Are you sure you want to go outside like that?" _I was still in his clothes wasn't I?_ AHHHH..I screamed at myself. I didn't even know his name yet and he had already seen so many sides of me that some people didn't know existed. I have never been so embarrassed in my life before like I am now.

His hand was on the door and his body was behind me...not touching but close enough for his body heat to disrupt my body temperature.

 _beep beep_...was the noise resonating in the background.

"That's the washing machine, your dress is probably dry," he quietly whispered to my ear. Making me weak in the knees for some reason. _AHH what's wrong with me?_ _It's glasses-kun we are talking about_ _._ "How about you get dressed and I will drop you off at home," he suggested.

"No way in hell are you going to see where I live", I had spun around and I was now facing him.

"Well do you have money to get home?" He questioned. "And it's not like I'm eager to know where you live either." That shut me up. Instead of thanking him for what he had done, here I was accusing him of all kinds of things. What's wrong with my behavour all of a sudden? "Anyways-"

 _ **Ring ring ring.**_.. he stopped mid-sentence due to the ringing phone.

"I thought your phone was damaged?" I pointed a finger at him with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"Ah...that's my work phone." He walked away from me, heading towards the living room. "I got it recently since I damage my phones a lot and I guess I just forgot about it," he explained. "Sorry," he sheepishly apologized before answering.

"Hello, ah Ren. Yes. Oh the Misaki folder? The upper draw. Was he talking to Tsuruga Ren? "Why are you working on a weekend Ren? Ren, you also need a break away from work sometimes. Don't start with me. Does the Chairman know about this? I'm not threatening you." His face took on a mischievous grin. "It's simple, leave the work at the office and he won't find out." After a couple more words were exchanged he hung up.

 _Was he working with Tsuruga Ren?_ He also mentioned that he was close friends with him. Did that mean he was well off?

After the thought, I had eventually taken a look at my surroundings.

The style and furniture of the house was new, and looked expensive. The house looked more westernized with the latest technology. From what I could see, there was a brand new flat screen T. 's the new one that just came out, they are really expensive right now. I thought to myself.

I had missed my opportunity with Ren but here I was with a man; clearly single (or else bringing me home would have been a no no) who was working and close friends with a company this my lucky day? Was Kami-sama giving me another chance at saving my family?

Whether it was God or pure coincident, I could care less. I needed to jump on this opportunity to save my family.

And jump I did.

After he had placed the phone on the table and turned to find me intensely staring at him. Moving at the speed of light, I had jumped him (literally). My arms on his shoulders and legs wrapped around his torso, as his hands instinctively flew around my waist before he fell on his back on the couch with me on top. After half a second of a pause, eye lock and doubt; I dove down and connected my lips to his.

If I couldn't save my family through Tsuruga Ren, a CEO in his teens, then I was going to do it through his friend. Who I knew nothing about, except for his age.


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap._

 _Whether it was God or pure coincident, I could care less. I needed to jump on this opportunity to save my family._

 _And jump I did._

 _After he had placed the phone on the table and turned to find me intensely staring at him. Moving at the speed of light, I had jumped him (literally); my arms on his shoulders and legs wrapped around his torso, as his hands instinctively flew around my waist, before he fell on his back on the couch with me on top. After a miller second of a pause, eye lock and doubt; I had dove down and connected my lips to his._

 _If I couldn't save my family through Tsuruga Ren, a CEO in his teens, then I was going to do it through his friend. Who I knew nothing about, except for his age._

* * *

...Kanae's POV...

Hate, self-loathing, disgust were pretty close to describing how I was feeling towards my own actions. How hypocritical of me to say how much I despised women that went after men for their wealth yet here I was, doing exactly that. Yes, I had a reason as to why I was going after his money; it was to save my family. Ever since I found out about the debts, all my actions had the best interest for my family. For example, not attending the boot camp last summer. It was all in order to not waste money, which in turn meant sacrificing my school life experience and chances at creating memories.

Here I was now; sacrificing my body, innocence, and potentially my normal and everyday life. All for my family. A bitter sweet thought.

After the initial shock from my actions, his body had stiffened but I didn't let go or stop. I had come this far and I had already thrown myself at him. Stopping now would be nothing but embarrassment and shame on my part.

Feverishly kissing his lips, my hands had moved from his shoulders to his hair. Somehow trying to warm up his body to respond in some way...and finally he did. His shorts that I was wearing stopped just a little above my knees, and his hands were traveling up my legs to explore the unseen skin. Shivers ran up my spin and whatever hair I had on my legs, I was sure was standing up now. However, even though my body was high and hot on the adrenaline pumping in my blood, my heart felt cold.

 _Can I do this?_ It was no longer a matter of can or could. It was now, should. _Should I do this? Should I throw my life away to save my family? Was I really going to get impregnated by a stranger and have his child, in hopes of demanding marriage from him and saving my family; by using his hard earned money? Was I really going to wedge myself into his life and disrupt whatever plans he had for his own future?_ For God's sake, I didn't even know his name. _Was I willingly and blindingly throwing myself at him even though there's the possibility of him not wanting the child, throwing me out, and denying taking responsibility? Was my family worth taking the risk?_

Yes, they were. That was the simple fact that meant I could not turn away from my actions. My family was everything, and I was willing to risk everything for them.

My body positioned on top of his, our lips tangled in a deep battle, his hands traveling my up legs. I had taken this as a sign to proceed with the plan that I had initially directed at Tsuruga Ren. Smoothly removing my hands from his hair, I had traced my fingers from his scalp to his jawline. Down to his shoulders before reaching my destination. With ease I didn't know existed, I had unbuttoned his shirt slowly before pushing it off of him.

His broad shoulders looking inviting. His chest wasn't as sculpted as the male models they advertised on the daily but it was pretty clear that he took great care of himself. Traveling my hands all over his chest, he had flipped us over. He was now on top and intensely looking at me from above. While kissing my neck, he proceed to unbutton his shirt that I was wearing. Left with the black lace bra, he moved up to stare and soak in the image of a girl willingly serving herself to him.

My arms flew straight to my chest, to cover up whatever I could. Now he had moved off of me and was backing away on the couch. Did I look scared; like I didn't want this? Hypnotized by his light brown eyes, I leaned up to him to remove his glasses.

That was a bad move. Removing his glasses seemed to have woken him up from whatever fog had clouded his judgment.

"We-" I kissed him on the lips to stop him from talking. We were now both kneeling on the couch and facing each other. My hands on his chest and his on my waist, "shouldn't-" I trailed kisses down his throat. That had seemed to shut him up as well as emit a moan from him. My small hands moved to the hem of his pants ready to get the deed done with. Before I could go any further, he had grabbed my hands, moved them away, and looked at me. "We really can't to this," he painfully said, while looking conflicted with himself.

"Why not?" I moved closer to him. Removing my hands from his grip and draping them around his neck trying to be seductive and alluring.

"I don't even know your name."

* * *

A:N/ I know that was short compared to others but I just felt like that was a little funny place to leave at and let you guys imagine what may happen next. AHAHAh XD. Until next time Ropers.

Heheh...I feel a little evil for leaving it like that. :) :).


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap_

 _"We-" I kissed him on the lips to stop him from talking. We were now both kneeling on the couch and facing each other. My hands on his chest and his on my waist, "shouldn't," I trailed kisses down his throat. That had seemed to shut him up as well as emit a moan from him. My small hands moved to the hem of his pants ready to get the deed done with. Before I could go any further, he had grabbed my hands, moved them away and looked at me. "We really can't to this," he painfully said, while looking conflicted with himself._

 _"Why not?" I moved closer to him. Removing my hands from his grip and draping them around his neck, trying to be seductive and alluring._

 _"I don't even know your name."_

* * *

... Kanae's POV...

 _I don't even know your name_ _._ Repeated in my mind. Was this man insane? In a situation like this and that's what he was worried about?

"It's Kotonami Kanae," I replied before kissing his lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this Kotonami-san," he said as his hands around my waist, pushing me back. I was a bit taken back by the way he was addressing me. _A little late for honorific wasn't it?_

"Why not?" I repeated my words. However, this time they sounded desperate and needy. _AHHH... What was I say?_

Reaching for his glasses he had placed them back on his face. His body and mind clear with resolve. "You don't know who I am and what I'm capable of," he stated.

"I have _plenty_ of time to get to know you and what you are capable of." Now I was sitting in front of him, not making any effort to cover up my exposed skin or put a shirt on. Just like he had a clear resolve to not go any further, I was determined to break that resolve and achieve my plan. Moving, or more like purring towards him, I was ready to initiate my attack. The closer I crawled towards him, he inched back and his eyes got larger as the distance between us decreased.

His back hit the arm of the couch indicating the end of his retreat. Now I was slowly and seductively placing myself on his lap. Leaning down about to cover his chest with kisses, he had stopped me once again.

"Stop," he whispered. His eyes showed pain yet the way he bit his lip down showed want and desire. "You are too young."

"16 is hardly young in this society. 16 year olds are young adults, didn't you know?" I teased.

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"You don't know me."

"What is your name?"

"Yashiro Yukihito."

"I know your name and age. What else is there?"

"Before doing _that_ with someone, there needs to be trust and love."

 _Love?_ Did I love him? No. I just met the men. This was not some fairytale where you met them once, got married, and lived happily ever after. I knew that... and I was willing to live a loveless life.

"Not really, if there's attraction, nothing else is needed to do that." I yet again teased him. It was clear that he was flustered by the subject at hand or maybe it was our current position. Whichever it was, I liked it since he wasn't all calm and collected. He even looked cute with his flustered actions, I was straddling his lap while he was trying to find a place to put his hands.

"Are you saying you are attracted to me?" He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

"I can't say I'm not." I kissed the smirk off his lips. Somehow a flirtatious mood was evident in the room. "Are you," I paused and looked him in the eye, "attracted to me?" _Why was I asking him that? What if he said no? OH God that would be so embarrassing and what about the plan; he obviously wouldn't be turned on by a girl he wasn't attrac-_

"I can't say I'm not." He repeated my words to me, interrupting my thoughts. His eyes bright and inviting. I leaned down for an intense make out.

"Yukiii I'm hooommee~" A female voice rang from the front door as footsteps stopped in their tracks right in front of the coffee table.

WHAT! WHO! OMG!

I was instantly red from head to toe as I hid my face in his chest. _Was he married? Fiancé? Girlfriend? I didn't know._ _OMG is he cheating on her... with me?_ I couldn't think or move.

"OMG I'm so sorrrrryyy," she was flustered. Of course she would be. She walked in on a scene that was just embarrassing. "I didn't know you had company," she tried to explain.

 _Does this make me a mistress?_ Being caught with a man that was in another relationship. Speaking of the man; he was not moving or responding?

Awkward silence.

"Yuki?" That jolted him awake.

"Huh? Oh, ah um- Kanae met my sister, Yukitsumi." He introduced her. I breathed a sigh of relief. Sister...just his sister.

 _OMG. MO! I was caught in this situation with his sister?_ Embarrassment and shame were understatements into describing how I felt in that moment.

"Yukitsumi met Kanae, my... my-"

"Your?"

"My girl-girlfriend?"

* * *

A:N/ I'm not sure if Yashiro has siblings or not but I felt like it would be interesting if someone walked in on them and it had to be someone close to one of them. So I thought of giving Yashiro a sister. (Parents walking in on them would have been way too much. A brother walking in would have been suppppeeerrrr awkward. Some close to Kanae walking in on them would not have been logical since they don't know where she is).


	8. Chapter 8

_Recap_

 _"Yuki?" That jolted him awake._

 _"Huh? Oh, ah um- Kanae met my sister, Yukitsumi." He introduced her. I breathed a sigh of relief. Sister...just his sister._

 _OMG. MO! I was caught in this situation with his sister? Embarrassment and shame were understatements into describing how I felt in that moment._

 _"Yukitsumi met Kanae, my... my-"_

 _"Your?"_

 _"My girl-girlfriend?"_

* * *

...Kanae's POV...

Good thing I was lying down or my jaw would have dropped faster than the speed of light. _What was this man spouting? His girlfriend...in what world? What was he thinking?_

"Why did that sound like a question?" His sister inquired. Taking a peek from his chest, I could see her back as her shoulders were covered by brown hair; bleached from the looks of it. She had turned her back to us obviously flustered by the situation, which was expected. _I mean, who would want to see their brother in that type of situation anyways?_

"Yes, that's right. This is Kanae my girlfriend," he said, sounding more convincing compared to before.

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt anything. If you will excuse me, I'll be in the kitchen." She had hurried past us and disappeared behind the kitchen counter. Scooting off his chest I had placed myself next to him on the couch.

 _"Girlfriend?"_ I had angrily whispered to him followed by a punch to his chest. _"Mo Who's girlfriend? Since when? Mo Are you insane?"_ I continued to whisper as I scrambled to the floor to pick up our discarded shirts. I was so thankful this had not progressed any further before she had walked in.

 _"Sorry I couldn't think of anything else,"_ he whispered back. He looked ridiculous as he had his head through his shirt and struggling with one of his arm.

"Mo, are you a child?" I scolded him as his struggling efforts only made me irritated. Slapping his hand away, I commanded him to stay still. Like a child, he followed. I had instructed what hand to move and when to move it.

"Ahem." We both turned to his sister. Looking at her, I could kind of see the resemblance. _I mean, they both had bleached hair_. "I did not know that my brother had a girlfriend." She placed a try with three coffee mugs on the table. Sitting across from us I could clearly see her face and she looked young. _Younger sister?_

 _"Neither did I,"_ I whispered but I'm sure they both heard it as they had looked at me.

"Isn't she funny," glasse- I mean Yashir- I mean Yukihito had said as he had placed his hand around my shoulder and pulled me close. _This name thing has to be sorted out,_ I thought.

The sister giggled cutely, grabbed a cup, and took a sip. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She looked dumbfounded, "I always come on Saturdays to make sure my dear brother hasn't died from loneliness or overworking."

"Aren't you just a sweet, kind, and an adorable sister," he grinned at her. From the looks of it, these two had a close relationship.

"So Kanae," she turned her attention to me. "How long have you been dating my brother?"

"How long?" I asked myself. Turning to the man himself with a big smile on my face; obviously fake. "How long have we been together?" Now I had my arm linked with his.

"AHHAH," he awkwardly laughed, "time flies so fast. It feels like I just met her only yesterday." He smiled down at me before pinching my nose and then smiled back at his sister, dodging the question altogether. _What a great liar_ , I thought.

"I'm just so curious," her smile turned even sweeter than before, "how did you two meet?" Even though it seemed like she was being curios and friendly, the way she smiled at me seemed off in some way.

"You know how I don't cook very well?" She nodded. I was curious to hear where this was going. "Well, one day during work I had stopped at a convenience store to buy lunch and by chance, Kanae happened to be working there. The way she interacted with the customers with her bright and lively smile had me hooked. I kept going back there and kept making a move until she finally gave me a chance." He was lying through his teeth. I sensed that the sister wasn't believing it though.

"Oh, that's so sweet. I'm glad you didn't give up, brother." She was faking it, it was an act and I could tell. Unlike the man next to me who was just happily chatting to his 'sweet' sister, oblivious to the threats and signals that his sister was emitting. "Kanae, I just have to know," she had looked straight into my eyes "what is it about my brother that you liked and choose to give him a chance?" The look in her eyes were challenging me; daring me to open my mouth ad expose this relationship for what it was-fake.

"Oh my," if she thought she had my scent and was close on my trail; she was dead wrong. "There's just so much about Yuki that I love," I said his name so lovingly before clinging myself to him, "where to start," I had a smile on my face as I gazed up at him. "Well the fact that he never gave up on me is a start," I turned to her. He couldn't tell but right now there was battle taking place in his living room. "He was so sweet. Clumsy with his pickup lines but I thought that was just so cute. It was obvious he knew how to treat a lady right and his looks were just an extra bonus to the great man he was. His earnest persistence made it so easy to give him a chance," going for the final blow; I had made my facial expression look like a young girl in love. Shinning my pearl white teeth I finished with, "I'm so glad I did or I wouldn't be here with this loving man."

'Yeah," she seemed to be thinking. "I know Yuki can be clumsy but please bear with him." She smiled back at me. From the looks of it, she had not accepted defeat and as the interrogation continued it was evident she would not give up until this relationship was exposed for what it was.

An hour was spent as she had asked questions and he replied with lies made up right on the spot. _Was he a pathological liar?_ It seemed like it. After she had left with a scheduled lunch date between the three of us. I couldn't help but get the feeling that she wanted to push me away.

"Does she have a brother complex?"

"I don't think she does."

"It does look like that to me." I was now in my own dress and we had settled for him to drop me off at my work place. _Man, I better think of an excuse to tell my parents about where I slept last night._ I began to worry about the upcoming doom I was going to face.

"Thank you for the ride and everything else."

"No problem." He smiled at me. "Stay away from alcohol," were his parting words before driving off. I watched as he merged with the traffic and disappeared out of my sight.

After today's early morning events, I didn't think I was cut out for the whole pregnant teen wife just yet. And before I jumped head first without knowing the basic information about someone, I concluded at putting my plan on hold, at least after I find a better candidate.

I no longer had plans or intentions to be involved with Yukihito and about our 'relationship' status, I was sure he could make a lie to cover it. Now worried about my bosses' reaction and my family for my disappearance act. I was never aware that fate had other plans concerning glasses-kun and I.

* * *

...

A/N: I thought that was enough drama and plot twist for one day. Heheh... it's not over yet Kanae. Damn I have been feeling evil lately.


	9. Chapter 9

_Recap_

 _After today's early morning events, I didn't think I was cut out for the whole pregnant teen wife just yet. And before I jumped head first without knowing the basic information about someone, I concluded at putting my plan on hold, at least until after I find a better candidate._

 _I no longer had plans or intentions to be involved with Yukihito and about our 'relationship' status, I'm sure he can make a lie to cover it. Now worried about my bosses' reaction and my family for my disappearance act. I was never aware that fate had other plans concerning glasses-kun and I._

* * *

... Kanae's POV...

"Kanae be sure to come straight home after work."

"Okay Oneesan." I saluted to her before heading off to work. It has been four days since my sudden disappearance, and since I never provided my family a legitimate excuse as to where I had spent the night and why, I have been kept on close watch since then. If I was an hour late, my phone would go crazy with calls from my parents.

They knew I was worried about the debts; more so than anyone else. I bet they thought I was out at night selling my body to make money. _In a way I was._ I sank into shame. The past four days I had reflected on my actions and I couldn't believe what a money-hungry women I had transformed into.

Tying my hair up into a bun I had taken my position behind the counter. I sighed for about the hundredth time today due to my new job change. After glasses-kun had dropped me off at work that day I was met with an angry manager who happened to had witnessed the rain of glasses on the dance floor that night. His welcoming words were, "You are fired." I shivered after the flash of memories. He had looked so mad. Even though my job was mainly cleaning, I actually enjoyed the peace and quiet. That job did not require for me to speak to others and the pay was not so bad either.

"Reeennn eating convenient bought food all the time does not count as healthy nutritious meals." I did not have to look up to know who's voice that belonged to. "Plus, one bento is not enough for that giant body of yours."

"I'm not that hungry anyways." The deep voice, that I remembered belonged to Tsuruga Ren, replied.

"That's the reason why the president wants you to attend an omiai so badly. You barely take care of yourself."

"Tsk, that old man only has love on his mind. I wouldn't take him so seriously." _Was this an appropriate conversation to have in a convenient store?_

"Next please," I called to the two men who were next in line. Tsuruga Ren had placed three bento boxes on the counter as his companion was fishing for something in his pocket. After finding what he was looking for he also placed the four drinks in his hand on the counter as well.

"That will be 2015 yen."

"Kanae?" He asked me. _About time he noticed me. Wait...why do I care if he noticed me or not?_ I blushed for some unknown reason. "What a coincidence," he said.

"What do you mean coincidence?" His sister's voice said from behind the two men. "Didn't you know your girlfriend was working here niisan?" She asked with an innocent face. Oh, how I wanted to shout at her that he was not my boyfriend. But I couldn't do that, not now and definitely not here. "Huh, is this the convenient store where you two met?" She asked with awe in her eyes.

As Tsuruga Ren paid, a conversation was exchanged between the two men that said, 'Girlfriend?' to a reply of 'I will explain later'.

"It's very nice to see you again Kanae-chan." Tsuruga Ren said as he reached for the plastic bag with their purchases.

"Likewise," I blushed.

"Ren-san you have met Yuki-nii'is girlfriend before?" Tsuruga Ren did not seem like a stupid man and I'm sure he had already gotten the gist of our relationship.

"On one occasion." He vaguely replied to her with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh, Kanae when does your shift end?"

"Huh?"

"Yukitsu don't bother Kanae while she is working." Glasses-kun scolded her.

"But niisan, you promised me a date with the three of us." She whined like a child, pouting at him.

"Well, Kanae has work and that can't be helped."

"How about we do something during Golden Week?"

"I have work then."

"Ren-san can you give niisan a day off then?" She stared at him with puppy eyes.

"I'm sure one day won't hurt anyone," he agreed. Yukistumi jumped up in joy as she gave Tsuruga Ren, a peck on the cheek followed by a hug. _What was she doing?_ Her behaviour didn't seem to bother the man himself though.

"Well Kanae would you be free next week?" She was staring at me, with fake innocence. He was almost begging me to decline with his eyes and Tsuruga Ren seemed amused by the situation.

"Oye, get the line moving already," a customer complained from behind.

"Um... yeah, I will be free," I agreed.

"Yeahy, great!" She seemed truly happy by my acceptance. Why, I didn't know. "How about we go to the beach?" After I had agreed, they started to head for the door.

"Ren-san you can come too."

"I'm afraid I still have to work Yukitsu," he kindly declined. Before they were out of my sight I had met Glasses-kun's eyes which translated a message into, 'I'm sorry I roped you into my lies'.

Why did I accept to spend a whole day with my fake boyfriend and his annoying sister? Well, I wanted to forget the memories of that night and cut my ties with the man himself. My new plan was to end the relationship before the end of that date and have all my focus on job hunting for the summer holiday coming up. Having a break from school meant more working hours.

Later that day, Glasse- I guess I should call him Yukihito, stopped by my workplace to ask for my phone number, with the excuse of using the number to contact me about the date. He had also mentioned about us 'breaking up' during that date to end all the lies and I couldn't agree more.

Plans never go as expected, I should know that by now. Like my previous plan that had gone wrong, I shouldn't have expected otherwise with this new 'break up' plan as well.

* * *

...

A/N: For those that may not know, an omiai is a meeting where individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage. The 2015 yen is approximately $22.74 Australian dollar and a bento is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal.


	10. Chapter 10

_Recap._

 _Later that day, Glasse- I guess I should call him Yukihito, stopped by my workplace to ask for my phone number, with the excuse of using the number to contact me about the date. He had also mentioned about us 'breaking up' during that date to end all the lies and I couldn't agree more._

 _Plans never go as expected, I should know that by now. Like my previous plan that had gone wrong, I shouldn't have expected otherwise with this new 'break up' plan as well._

* * *

... Kanae's POV ...

 _Buzz...Buzz..._

Looking at my phone, I had a message from Yukihito. "We are parked outside," it said. "Should I come get you and introduce myself?" He continued.

"No it's okay, I will be out in a minute," was the reply I sent before I took a breath in and out, grabbed my small backpack and heading down stairs.

"Mo! I'm leaving now!" I shouted to whomever may have heard me.

"Have fun on your date.~~" A reply sang through the house. I had told my mother and sister that I had a date but the details...I thought it was best to leave them out. I'm sure they assumed it's with a boy from school. If that's what they thought, let it be; the boyfriend was going to be dumped by the end of today anyways, so the details didn't matter.

Spotting the car that was parked next to a tree and hidden from my house, I waved towards the two people already inside. Upon seeing me, Yukihito had stepped outside the car to open and close the door for me. After getting inside and getting comfortably seated, he turned his attention to me.

"You have everything you are going to need?"

"Yep," I chirpily replied.

"Sunscreen?"

"Yes."

"A towel?"

"Yes."

"A bathing suit or bikini?"

"MO! I have everything." I was beginning to get irritated.

"Okay. Do you have everything Yukitsu?" He had turned his face to her. A giggle came from the back seat.

"You are such a worry-wart niisan. I have everything okay," came her sweet reply.

"Alrighty then. Seat belts on, everyone. And off we go." The drive to the beach didn't seem that long at all. The sister would have us engrossed in conversations for hours, and when we were not talking, we would be singing along to songs on the radio, well they were singing and I was lip syncing.

That tension that I had sensed earlier from the sister was nowhere to be found. Looking out the window, I tried to let all my worries out and focus on enjoying my day before the 'break up' at the end.

Arriving at the beach, the smell of water attacked my noise as the sparkly reflection of the sun rays on the water made the ocean look like some magical place. There weren't that many people yet, but I knew this was a popular spot for the surfer heads and around 3 was when they came out looking for the big waves.

Heading down to the shore, we had found a perfect spot to put our belongings. We set up two beach chairs and one of those huge umbrellas for shade from the hot rising sun. _This place sure is beautiful._ I thought to myself.

Moving into my line of vision was Yukitsumi as she began to strip down her clothes. _WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING!?_ I mentally shouted at myself. How she was stripping was not innocent at all, as she slowly took off a piece of her clothing while her eyes were locked on her brother. Frustration covered her face as the brother had no idea of what was going on as he was busy digging into his bag for something.

That's when I noticed what he was wearing. He had dark blue shorts with a sleeveless grey hoodie. The shorts somehow making his legs look longer, and the sleeveless hoodie making his chest look broad as the zipper was half way undone. After her strip, Yukitsumi was wearing a floral orange bikini that showed off her small figure. While they were busy with their own things I had quickly removed my jeans and top, leaving the dark blue bikini on display.

"Niisan," She called for his attention. "What do you think?" She did a little twirl, cute poses in front of her brother. _She has no boundaries._ I concluded.

"Adorable," he replied to her with a smile. She had jumped into his arms asking him if he meant it, all the while rubbing her breasts against his chest. Irritation was what I was feeling. Why was I irritated or to whom, I had no idea.

As she clung to him and he did nothing to create some distance between them, I had turned my attention to the sunscreen. _Are they always like this?_ I was close to my siblings but compared to these two. I could be considered as cold to my brothers and sisters.

"Need assistance?" I was up to my back now. Yukihito was standing beside me as the sister was nowhere in sight. He sensed my unspoken question as his next words provided the answer, "She went to the toilet."

"Oh."

"Need assistance?" He asked again, sitting on the long beach chair with me. Honestly I was struggling to get the whole of my back covered, laying down on my stomach I had handed him the bottle.

"Yes please," was my shy reply. A couple of seconds passed before I felt his cold hands touch my skin. At first it was awkward and rough but he eventually got the hang of it. The rubbing become longer and gentler, almost like he was giving me a massage, which I didn't want to end.

"All done," he said. I felt a bit disappointed. For some reason I wanted his hands on my back a bit longer. Sitting up on the chair, I had grabbed the bottle from his hands.

"Turn around," I ordered him.

"Huh?" He asked. The look on his face was obvious that he needed this to be spelt out for him.

"It's your turn." He still looked confused until I shook the sunscreen bottle in front of his face. Turning around, he had swiftly removed his top. Sunscreen in my hands and kneeling on the chair, I had proceeded to touching his back. First touch had him twitching as my small hands moved about. The longer I took, the more he relaxed and leaned back to me.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Huh?"

"The bikini," he said. "Yukistu looks adorable in hers but you," he had possessed, "look beautiful." Glad that he had his back to me and therefore he didn't see the blush that came over me, I had thanked him.

"You don't look so bad in shorts either." That was my best compliment at the moment as he chuckled a thank you back. The atmosphere was light and cheerful as my hands explored the vastness of his back.

"Niisan let's go in the water!" From behind us Yukitsumi had appeared before pulling him by the hand and heading for the blue to green waters.

"Hold on a minute." Stopping her in their tracks. Yukihito had returned to where our things were and removed his glasses. Before going, he had turned to me, "You joining us?" For a minute I couldn't speak as the sun behind him made him glow. The pure smile on his lips combined with those chocolate brown eyes and an exposed chest changed the image I had of him in an instant.

"Uh...n-no," I stuttered. "I'll join in later," I managed to say. After one long stare and a nod he had turned and headed to his sister's side before splashing in the water and missing the glares that she sent my way.

 _Ba-thump, Ba-thump..._ Was the remaining noise still resonating deep from my barely beating heart. _Why had that image of him took my breath away?_ I had no idea. In that one quick second, he had looked enchanting almost. _Those glasses really hold back his full potential_. I thought.

My position on the chair gave me a good view of the beach as I watched the two siblings in the water play. If I didn't know they were brother and sister, I would have thought that they were a couple. He would be swimming around and suddenly she would climb on his back. If he was floating on his back, she would climb his chest. If he was underwater, she would climb his shoulders.

The playful behaviour would sometimes look so intimate as she would wrap her legs around his torso and stick to his chest like a monkey not willingly to let go. _What are these baka siblings doing in broad daylight?_ I didn't like all the skin-ship I was seeing. I didn't like the close proximity of their bodies and for the love of me, I had no idea why I was feeling this way. _Why should I care? This is a break up date for crying out loud._ I shouted at myself. Getting up for a little stretch and a walk on the beach, I had slowly made my way to them.

"Been waiting long?" A male voice whispered in my ear before draping an arm around my shoulders.

"The long wait is over cuz we are here now," another voice said before wrapping an arm around my waist. Looking to my right was a topless guy with bleach blond hair and to my left was another, but with red hair instead. Pulling the red head's hand off my waist, I also dropped the blonde's arm off my shoulder and took step in front of them.

"Does it look like I want your company?" I asked after whipping my hair off my shoulder and placing my right hand on my hip. The raised eyebrows showed that they didn't expect the attitude but the smirks on their lips showed that they weren't backing down just yet.

"You should want our company," the blond said as they moved closer and I inched back. "We can be every fun guys to hang with," he continued as they moved closer and I moved back.

"Well I don't, so please do me a favour and go drown yourselves over there." I pointed to the water.

"You have a very venomous tongue," the red head said as they yet again moved closer and I moved back. "We can be very dangerous snakes when provoked." He grabbed my pointed finger, then his hand had travelled up my arm to my shoulder. I was not in the mood to play and the looks on their faces only further backed up their claims of being dangerous.

"I wasn't trying to provoke anyone but I still don't need, nor want your company." I pushed his hand off me. I whipped my hair, turned around and continued my walk.

"Wait a sec," the blond forcibly grabbed my arm and yanked me around and into his chest. "You haven't even heard about the good things or _feelings_ we can provide you," he whispered in my ear.

"Mo! I'm not interested so go bother someone else." Using all my strength, I had pushed him back, sending his behind to the ground. This received a laugh from his red headed buddy, which only made him angry. Getting up, he ventured towards me.

"Just because you have an okay face with a good body, you think you can treat others like shit?" He moved closer to me. Anger and humiliation were visible on his face, my body sensed danger and the alarms were going off like mad. He started raising his hand towards my face while angrily growling, "You little bitch." He was about to slap my attitude right out of my body before I moved back, hit a firm chest and a hand from behind me caught his mid-air.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A voice I knew too well asked.

The danger that I had sensed earlier wasn't from the two teenage boys with zero to no game. _I mean, who tries to win over a girl like that?_ No, my alarms were going off from the danger that was emitting from the man behind me, none other than my fake boyfriend.

* * *

...

A/N: For those that may not know, Baka (馬鹿, ばか, or バカ) means "fool; idiot", or (as an adjectival noun) "foolish".


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap._

 _"Just because you have an okay face with a good body, you think you can treat others like shit?" He moved closer to me. Anger and humiliation visible on his face; my body sensing danger and the alarms going off like mad. Raising his hand towards my face while saying , "You little bitch." He was about to slap my attitude right out of my body before I moved back, hit a firm chest, and a hand from behind me caught his mid-air._

 _"What seems to be the problem here?" A voice I knew too well asked._

 _The danger that I had sensed earlier wasn't from the two teenage boys with zero to no game. I mean, who tries to win over a girl like that? No, my alarms were going off from the danger that was emitting from the man behind me; none other than my fake boyfriend._

* * *

...Kanae's POV...

I didn't have to turn around to know that he was mad, but from the looks on the two boys' faces, he might have portrayed more than just anger to them.

"It's none of your business old man," the red head said. Oh no he didn't, if Yukihito wasn't mad, I was mad for him. _No one calls him an old man except for me_. Was the reasoning for my displeasure of the boy's choice of words.

"When it concerns MY GIRLFRIEND, it's very much my business _little boy_." I blushed and the blonde flinched from the words, the anger they were delivered with, and definitely how Yukihito had tightened his grip on his wrist.

"Hey let go of my friend's hand!" the red head demanded as the friend's hand was turning red, a sign of bruising, and even though he was holding it in, the tears were on the edge of falling. _What kind of strength does he have to do that to someone's hand?_ I thought. Clearly obvious that Yukihito is stronger than he looks. _Looks can be deceiving._ I agreed.

"Think twice before hitting a women because next time," he gave the blonde's hand an extra squeeze which emitted a cry from him, "the consequences will be much worse." He then let go. After his hand was released, they didn't waste a second as they turned around and disappeared from wherever they came from, but of course they had to have the last words.

"Better watch your back old man!" Were their threatening and parting words.

It was quiet, but my alarms were still ringing. Slowly turning my head and facing my saviour, I was glad that the anger and hostility in his eyes was not directed at me. He looked ready to devour his prey and if I didn't know any better I might have just copied what the two boys did and ran for my life.

"Oh, I wanted to give them a beating so bad," he breathed under his breath, his hands into tight fists. After making eye contact, he had let a breath out before placing his forehead onto mine and his hands cupping my face. Probably sensing the fear that had begun to ooze from me.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" He softly whispered and all I could do was nod back, and try to keep the butterflies under control. His eyes held me in place, I couldn't look away or dare to leave his side just yet. Concern poured from his body as he pulled me close and attempted to comfort me in an sweet embrace. Why did he care this much for a fake girlfriend? Why did I feel so safe in his arms? How would he act if I was his real girlfriend? _Wait... why am I even entertaining that thought... I don't want to be his girlfriend...right?_

"She's fine, can we go back in the water now," a cold voice said. That's when I finally noticed Yukitsumi who was here all along. Still holding my hand, Yukihito had led me into the water, where we played for half an hour before we were hungry and in need of something to munch on.

"I had never seen him that angry before," Yukitsumi said, sitting on the chair beside me. Yukihito was in charge of buying the snacks while we enjoyed the sun and maybe got a tan.

"Really?"

"Yeah really," she had a sour face on, like talking to me about her dear brother was the same as pulling teeth, "even back when he was a delinquent and his enemies would attack me to get to him, he never had that look on his face like he had just now."

"He was a delinquent?" I asked as I giggled, finding it hard to believe that.

"Yeah he was." Talking about her brother made her completely forget about the hostility she had towards me. "He would get into fights so much that he stopped wearing his glasses to school since they would get broken. And because he couldn't see so well, you should see his old books, the writing is soooo bad." She had a smile on her face thinking about the past. "Niisan was so stupid though. Once he got home, he would rewrite everything into his second book. He had two books for every subject."

"That sounds like it's too much work," I added.

"That's what I love about niisan," a look of a young girl in love decorated her face. A sweet smile with pink tinted cheeks stared up at the sky as she spoke. "He always tries his best in everything he does." I didn't know what to say. It's completely okay to love your siblings but the look on her face showed that she didn't feel just family love towards her brother but something more.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Yukihito had returned. He sat on the chair with me as he gave us the snacks he bought.

"You," Yukitsumi replied.

"Oh, what about me?" He grinned at me.

"Just what a bad boy you used to be," I teased him, a smile on my face because he looked surprised as he almost choked on his water. I was getting a kick from seeing him so flustered.

"Why would you tell her that?" He whined to his sister as we both fell into laughter.

"Did you guys coordinate the outfits for today?" Yukitsumi had asked as the laughter died down and we had fallen into a comfortable silence.

Looking at ourselves sitting on the same chair and my dark blue bikini matching with his dark blue shorts, we did look like those corny couples that wore matching clothes to display to the whole world their blossoming love. _Aaah gross_. I cringed at the thought.

"Mo, of course not." I was embarrassed. I never had a boyfriend before and somewhere deep in me I was a little tiny bit jealous of the girls at school who always talked about their boyfriends and showed off their couple rings and such.

After the snacking break we had gone back in the water for some more playing.

"Wanna see who can hold their breath the longest?" Yukihito asked me as he swam closer to me.

"No, that's so childish," I declined, nervous about how close he was getting. Now he stood so close to me that I couldn't help but place my palms on his wet chest.

"Childish...or are you scared to lose?" He challenged me, his hands on my waist.

"Mo, I can hold my breath for hours. Are you ready to lose to a girl?" I teased, hoping he would back down. Of course I couldn't hold my breath for hours let alone a minute, but I didn't like losing and I wasn't planning on losing. I had a plan if he didn't back down.

"I have never lost to girl and I'm not planning on loosing now," he challenged me with his grin and teasing eyes.

"Ok, on three." He nodded. "One," he took one step back for space. "two," we sucked in air and held our breath. My fingers went up to signal three before we dove underwater. My plan was for me to swiftly raise my head above water and when he would run out of breath, I would dive under and stay a couple of seconds before popping up and announcing my win.

 _Simple right?_

Everything was going according to plan. I was above water and after 3 minutes he had enough and was popping his head above water just as I went under. A smile on my face as I mentally counted to three before I would emerge as victorious. One; I was smiling from ear to ear. Two, planning and deciding on my mocking tactic; one, I could use words or two, a victory dance...why not both. I debated. Three, something grabbed my leg before I had the chance to move.

 _Shark!? Some sea animal!? Sea weed!? Sea rock? Sea serpent?_ No, what was holding me felt like a human hand as the fingers curled around my leg and held on tight. Out of panic I had begun moving and kicking, still not letting go I feared for my life. Who could it be? _A mermaid? A merman? The two boys from earlier? Maybe someone I wronged in the past and forgot about?_

Opening my mouth to shout was just plain stupidity as I swallowed water left and right. Was I going to die here; not knowing my attacker or the fate of my family? I felt my tears as they merge with the surrounding water before I ran out of air and strength to keep my conscious awake.

"Breath," I barely heard before something soft and wet pressed on my lips. "Please." Whomever it was, was desperately begging.

"I'm sorry." I heard an apology.

"God damn it breath." The begging turned into desperate anger.

"Is she okay?"

"Call the ambulance."

"The life guards are coming."

" Please breath."

They were jumbled words I could hear from multiple people. People were shouting, some were crying, begging, and others curious or concerned. Annoyed for not knowing what was happening I pushed my eyes open. Right above me as he finished the final pump and dove down for my lips again was none other than Yukihito. A crowd was building around me, the sound of crushing waves attacked my ears.

As I coughed up water I was thankful that it distracted people from noticing how my body begun to resemble a tomato after his lips left mine.

"I will gladly lose to you, so please don't ever do that again." He whispered to me and only meant for my ears alone, the image of his tear stricken face was the last image, I saw before I lost conscious once again.

 _Plans huh?_ Every plan I had, whether good or bad , innocent or not, went wrong. Maybe I should give up on planning, clearly it would be the death of me. Since this last plan left me out of breath. _Literally; I drowned for crying out loud._ That was my last thought before my mind entered into a black abyss.


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap._

 _As I coughed up water I was thankful that it distracted people from noticing how my body begun to resemble a tomato after his lips left mine._

 _"I will gladly lose to you, so please don't ever do that again." he whispered to me; his words meant for my ears alone, the image of his tear stricken face was the last image I saw, before I lost conscious once again._

 _Plans huh? Every plan I had, whether good or bad, innocent or not, went wrong. Maybe I should give up on planning, clearly it would be the death of me. Since this last plan left me out of breath. Literally; I drowned for crying out loud. Those were my last thoughts before my mind entered into a black abyss._

* * *

...Kanae's POV..

Opening my eyes, I found myself on a soft bed and staring at a white ceiling.

"Well, good to see you have regained conscious young lady." I turned around to meet a man I have never seen before. He was seated on a chair beside my bed wearing a yukata. He had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail with bright blue eyes assessing me. His features were of a Japanese man yet his eyes and hair screamed gaijin (foreigner). Was he perhaps mixed?

"Um..." I strangely found my mouth dry and parched. Sensing my dilemma, he handed me a cup of water. "Thank you." I returned the cup to him. "So...um...who...where?"

"Who am I? Where are you?" He asked and I nodded. "Well-" The door opened as he was about to provide the answers. His head and mine had turned towards the open door, revealing a worried Yukihito.

"Ah Yashiro-san, it seems that she is awake." _You think captain obvious?_ I sarcastically thought to myself. Yukihito slowly entered the room and hesitantly made his way to us. He looked tired, beaten, and ragged. "I'll leave you two alone. She seems alright but I will call a doctor in about five minutes to check on her," the strange man said to Yukihito before turning to me and saying, "We'll met again Kanae-chan." I highly doubted that considering that we never crossed paths before and I had no idea who he was.

"How are you feeling?" Yukihito took the seat that the strange older man vacated.

"Uh," I begun to think, "tired, " I wiggled a bit in the bed, "like my body was violated," he had a questioning look on his face. "I have water where water shouldn't be," I further explained. He was quiet for a minute, contemplating his next words.

"I'm sure once you stand up the water will drip straight down."

"Just standing up won't help, I would need to do more than that."

"I'm sure you can take care of that in the toilet." I was confused by his words.

"Why would I need to go to the toilet to get the water out of my ear?"

"Ear?" He was blushing now. "You were talking about your ear?"

"What else would I be talking about?"

"You kno-"

 _Knock, Knock._ I saw him breathe a sigh of relief for the moment of distraction.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal a crying Yukitsumi, as we made eye contact she had dashed to my side for a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank goodness you're okay." I could feel the tears drench my neck. " I was so worried." The sobbing begun to subside.

 _Ring, ring._ Yukihito pulled a phone out of his pocket, excused himself with a promise of being right back before he exited the room.

The white hospital room was filled with Yukitsumi's crying and Yukihito's footsteps and voice outside. The noise outside begun to get faint as Yukihito walked further away from the door. When the point came to where we couldn't hear him, right on cue, Yukitsumi's crying instantly stopped.

"Ha... I really hate you," she whispered. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me since she was facing down at the bed after taking the seat beside me.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't sure if you and Yuki were really going out. You just popped out of nowhere. He has never mentioned you before. I have never seen you before. And puff, niisan had a girlfriend," she continued to whisper, yet loud enough for me to hear her rant.

"Um..." _Should I say something?_

"He really loves you. I had never seen that angry look on him before." Was she still talking about me? I wasn't sure if I should take into account what she was ranting about as truth but the notion of Yukihito in love with me, made me tingle... in a good way. "I have never seen him look that afraid to lose someone." I stared at the crown of her head, tears dropped on her arms that were placed on the edge of the bed.

"Anyone would be scared to lose someone," I tried to soothe her pain.

"It's not fair," she was now mumbling. "He loves you more than me. I knew that from day one. The way he looked at you when you weren't looking. But it's not fair." The silent crying turned into sobbing. I didn't know what to do. This moment reminded me of when my little brother cried in fear of no longer being loved by our parents after the youngest one was born.

Like what I did then, I patted her head and tried to comfort her. "That's not true. Your niisan loves you very much." My kind words and actions were not welcomed as she slapped my hand away and finally looked at me.

"His not my brother!" She shouted at me. "Not once since my father's remarriage have I ever considered him my brother!" Hate, animosity, rage coloured her grieving face. Slipping her hand under the bed sheets she had wrapped her hand around my ankle.

"Remember this feeling?" She demonically asked. A grin on her face as her fingers curled the same way as that hand. The fear of almost drowning to death sent me into a panic attack. I couldn't breathe; I was hyperventilating. _It was her? Why?_

"Y-you?" I choked out, my lungs having difficulty pumping air. The heart monitor going haywire, beeping out of control like I was struggling to breathe in control.

"Sly cats are very hard to drown you know," she started. "I'll admit that he loves you," her hand grip tightened as she leaned up and hovered above my face. "Girl to girl talk; you don't love him back now do you?" Instead of a question, it felt more like a statement. She stated a fact that was beginning to waver. I honestly didn't know my own feelings towards the man in question.

"Guess what I heard?" She smirked at me. "A little birdie happened to spill that," now her lips were next to my ear, "your family is financially going into shits." She had let go of me and stood next to my bed. After giggling about my family's misfortune, she had turned ice cold. Piercing eyes locked onto mine. "Were you going to use him to save your-"

"AAAAAAAAH" I covered my ears as I screamed and pushed her back with my leg. It was a moment that felt like I had escaped her tight grip and emerged from the dark waters to the bright blue skies for that first saving breath. Only to be haunted by a dark truth I wanted to forget. How had I stoop so low?

"Kanae!? Yukitsumi!?"

"What's wrong!?"

"Is everyone okay!?

After the shouting storm of questions stopped and settled, Yukihito, the strange older man from earlier, and a female that I presumed was the doctor stood by the door.

"I don't know, she suddenly said she couldn't breathe," Yukitsumi's acting started again as the crying returned and the cold atmosphere completely disappeared. "Someone please help her," she begged the three new people with perfectly faked concern for my wellbeing as she trembled at her brother's side.

As the doctor excused the three people in the room, she was able to calm me down.

"Kanae-chan, I'm Dr. Gitamura, can you please help me fill the rest of your information?" She timidly asked me, as though scared to provoke me in anyway. Other than my name and age which was provided my Yukihito, she asked the basics, such as, date of birth, home address, parents phone numbers and the such.

"Great," the paper with the information was handed down to a nurse as she left the room to get the information on the system. "Can you tell me what happened earlier?" The doctor asked.

"..." I didn't know what to say as I didn't know what happened either? She tried to drown me...that I knew.

"Okay, that's okay if you don't want to say right now. But, can you tell me how you felt?"

"..." How I felt? "I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like my heart was going to leap out of my rib cage. Like I was going to die." Just thinking about it, I was feeling faint and trembling like mad.

"I see," she said as she jotted something down on her notepad. "After a full body examination you are clear of any internal injuries. It's safe to say, the only physical injury you have is the bruise on your ankle. However, " she had a bitter sweet smile on her lips, "after my observations, you may have developed a mental disorder due to the life threatening incident you experienced." She gave me a moment to process her words.

"This is not in my field of expertise, therefore I'm not a hundred percent sure that you have developed panic disorder. But I will refer you to a Psychiatrist who will determine whether my hypothesis is true or false." I'm mentally ill? Speechless...what could I say, do, or think? Just more unwanted problems to dump on my family.

"There's no need to worry. If that happens to be the case, the Psychiatrist will help you identify the symptoms and help you build strategies in how to deal with the disorder..."

After that, I barely heard the rest of her speech.

 _I'm mentally ill?_ I still found it hard to believe. It's her fault...I wouldn't even be in this hospital bed if it wasn't for her.

Oh, how dangerous emotions can be as motivators.


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap._

 _"There's no need to worry. If that happens to be the case, the Psychiatrist will help you identify the symptoms and help you build strategies in how to deal with the disorder..."_

 _After that, I barely heard the rest of her speech._

 _I'm mentally ill? I still found it hard to believe. It's her fault...I wouldn't even be in this hospital bed if it wasn't for her._

 _Oh, how dangerous emotions can be as motivators._

* * *

... Kanae's POV...

"There's no need to worry, it's very common for someone to develop a panic disorder after experiencing what you did," the doctor had said.

"I'll make sure you only see the best of the best for help," the strange elder man had promised.

"It's not the end of the world Kanae, you still have us. And we'll be there with you every step of the way," the little witch had muttered. Oh, how I wanted to wrap my fingers around her neck and just...I was just waiting for a chance to be left alone with her, with the people around I would be pulled away from her in seconds before I could do some real damage.

"You definitely won't go through this alone," Yukihito had said after a comforting squeeze on my shoulder.

Now I was left alone for some thinking time. _The disorder won't really change me right? I would still be me; the same as always...right?_ I remembered the doctor mentioned something about triggers, was mine perhaps the beach? Maybe water altogether? But, then I did drink water right after I woke up, so it couldn't be it.

How had things gotten to this point? I had a normal and average life, minus being friendless and just cruising through school without ever really enjoying it much, but average and happy nonetheless.

Everything happened so quickly. One minute my family was financially in need of help. In the blink of an eye I had tangled myself with a fake boyfriend and his drama. Barely had a breather and I almost died? To top it off I'm now mentally ill? If poverty didn't get me first, my own mental instability would be the end of me; bet your socks off I wasn't willing on going down alone though.

What was she thinking? What if I had actually drowned to death? What then... mark my death as an accident and then cling to her brother forever? Or maybe burn the next woman that would come along? She was crazy and in need of serious help. I couldn't out right say she was the cause of my drowning, they would think I lost my two bits. She had everyone fooled with her sweet innocent act. If it wasn't for the glares she had thrown my way during that date, I might have believed that I had hallucinated her admission of trying to drown me.

A sly cat she said...if I was a sly cat then she was the wolf in a cute bunny rabbit's skin. Give your back to her and she wouldn't waste a second to send her sharp claws through it. She needed to pay and needed to learn a lesson real quick, before her psycho mind tried anything else.

"Kanae! Oh my sweet baby!" Rushing to my side was my crying mother. In tow was my father, Yukihito, yet again the strange elder man and the little witch trailing not so far behind. The nerves she had to still show her face, I wanted to slap the innocent act straight off her face. "I knew I should have forced you to those swimming lessons." There was no way I would have gone to them, I mentally commented to myself, thinking about how much it would cost and what a waste of time it would have been. I had work anyways.

"My deepest apology for not taking better care of your daughter," Yukihito said as he did a 45 degree bow to my parents as his sincere regret could be heard in his voice.

"And who might you be?" My father asked. "I thought my daughter was on a date with some boy from school?" _Technically I never said I was, I might have given them the impression but_... I felt bad for not being a hundred percent truthful with my parents.

"I am Yashiro Yukihito," standing up straight now, he had glanced at me. From the quick flicker that passed in his eyes and the way he took a long breath in, I was sure he was going to disclose the truth. "and I am-"

"My boyfriend," I finished as everyone turned to me. My mother surprised, my father looking like it was the end of the world, and Yukihito confused by my words. I didn't miss the proud grin on the stranger's face or the twitch from the witch.

"Oh, don't forget her saviour," the elder man chipped in. My parents turned to him, finally noticing the other two people in the room. "He is the young man that performed cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) on your lovely daughter." My mother had turned to Yukihito as she expressed her gratitude as my father still struggled with the boyfriend title.

"And who are you?" My father asked the elder man.

Grinning like someone had just asked the million dollar question. The elder man had pulled small torn pieces of a ribbon from his yukata, thrown them up in the air, and announced himself as Yukihito's boss and the President of LME, Takarada Lory. He then pouted and whined about his grand entrance being less on the grand due to the location being at the hospital as Yukihito muttered a thank god, which we all heard.

"LME's president is a Gaijin?" My mother questioned. "Explains much," She finished.

"Don't be fooled by what you see my dear. I am certainly Japanese from head to toe," He grinned.

"Those are just coloured contacts and his hair is dyed," Yukihito stated. "He is a rather," I could see he was think of a proper way to structure his words, " an eccentric man, which explains LME's reputation," He finished with a sigh.

"Kanae-chan, here is the Psychiatrist phone number. Be sure to seek help. It seems to me you are clear to be discharged today," the doctor said as she handed me the note. After wishing me good health she had made her exit. The room was silent as my parents struggled to understand my mental condition. While in my mind, I was thinking of ways to get back at the little witch.

"What are we going to do about the cost?" My mother asked my father.

"I can pay for the sessions with the money from work," I answered.

"Who said you would be working with your condition?" My fathered fired back.

"What am I supposed to do? Sit at home and watch you struggle to make ends meet?"

"That's the role of the parents, we struggle to provide the best for our children. Besides, we'll figure something out in the end." My father sighed. "You just focus on getting better."

"I will pay for the sessions," Yukihito volunteered.

"I can't let you do that!" I declined straight away. I didn't want the relationship between us to be connected by money. If I let him pay, it would have been the same as I had first planned; to use him for his money. And that was the last thing I wanted now.

"Why not?"

"Mo! I don't want your money." He looked a little hurt by my words but mostly my harsh tone of voice.

"I have a suggestion." Eyes turned to the now revealed LME's president. " How about, Kotonami-san here," he had placed his arm on my father's shoulder. "Works at the KIDD branch to help the family with the money issue." I could see my father considering the option. "And Kanae-chan could be put in the care of Yashiro-san until the Psychiatrist deems her mentally stable again?" His other hand was on Yukihito's shoulder.

"WHAT!?" That was my father and the little witch unified in shock.

"From the looks of it, this young man blames himself for what happened." It was true. It could be seen from his eyes as we made eye contact, it was like he was apologizing instead of looking at me. I didn't like that. "And the best part, Yashiro also works for KIDD branch, this will give you an opportunity to observe him and decide whether he is good enough for your daughter." If the president wasn't grinning before, now his face resembled the jokers as his smile connected from ear to ear.

"I don't know about that. To leave my daughter in the care of a stranger and a-"

"I want to live with him," I answered as everyone looked at me. The president had an eyebrow raised. My father and the little witch had their jaws dropped, while my mother looked shocked. Yet, her eyes told me that she understood. Like many stories she had told me about her past, they all begun with _'the stupid things I did for love'_. I guess, she assumed I wanted to stay with Yukihito because I loved him.

My feelings for him were not clear and I intended to find out what they were while I stayed with him. I wanted to live with him to elevate the worries and stress from my already over-stressed family. I wanted to live with because I would be closer to that little she-devil sister so I could execute some sort of revenge for her drowning trick.

"I think that would be best," Yukihito agreed.

"I don't-"

"I will also live with them and help niisan watch over Kanae-chan," Yukitsumi announced. _Even better,_ I thought.

"Honey, I'm sure he won't do anything with his little sister around," my mother tried to reason with my father. Looking to me, my father saw the reason and resolve in my being. I wanted this and I would persist until he allows it so.

"Fine," he turned to me. "Any signs of funny business and you run straight home," was his fatherly advice.

I was smiling now. She may have gotten me with the drowning, but I wondered how long the bunny-rabbit skin would hold when we would be living under the same roof. I wondered how long the innocent act would last before she blew a fuss in front of her beloved 'brother'. Oh, emotions can change people. And right now I was feeling so very vengeful. I'm not a pretty person when irritated. I'm not a nice person when angered. I wonder what type of person I could be when rage moved me.

 _This is gonna be fun._ I smirked to myself.


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap._

 _"Fine," he turned to me. "Any signs of funny business and you run straight home," was his fatherly advice._

 _I was smiling now. She may have gotten me with the drowning, but I wondered how long the bunny-rabbit skin would hold when we would be living under the same roof. I wondered how long the innocent act would last before she blew a fuss in front of her beloved 'brother'. Oh, emotions can change people, and right now I was feeling so very vengeful. I'm not a pretty person when irritated. I'm not a nice person when angered. I wonder what type of person I could be when rage moved me._

 _This is gonna be fun. I smirked to myself._

* * *

... Kanae's POV...

"And that is the laundry room," Yukihito pointed to the final door.

"Question," I said as I broke eye contact with the furious sister. Throughout the whole apartment tour, she had been sending glare after glare my way. If looks could kill, her attempts at drowning me would be nothing in comparison.

"Yes?"

"Where would my room be?" Yukihito pointed to the one guest bedroom he had. "Wouldn't that be Yukitsumi's room?" He finally realized my implications. There were three people and two bedrooms, I didn't have to be a math genius to know two people would have to share.

"Ah that is true," rubbing the back of his neck he awkwardly replied, "we can share mine but I'll sleep on the couch."

"But this is your home niisan."

"And I agree. You can't sleep on the couch in your own home," I smirked up at him as I provided my suggestion. "If we share the room, may as well share the bed too," I shamelessly said.

"What! You can't, you shouldn't, that's so improper," she stated.

"What's so improper in sharing a bed with my boyfriend?" I stretched the word boyfriend just to drive the dagger deeper in her twisted heart. She was flabbergasted as her mouth opened and closed like a fish on dry land. "I'm okay with it. Aren't you, Yuki?" The way I sang his name had him nodding his answer instead.

I didn't know what I was enjoying most. The way Yuki blushed as he tried to cover his face with his hand or the vain that just popped on the she-devil's face. Both reactions made me tingle and I wanted to see more.

As she stormed off into the guest bedroom with her two bags, Yuki and I had turned to our bedroom. I might have suggested it and sounded like it meant nothing to me, but I was nervous as hell. From fake boyfriend to now room and bed mate? I wondered just how far our lies may take us. _Unless the lie was turned into a truth._ I shook my head to clear my mind of my suggestive thoughts.

Shoving his clothes to one side of the closet he had left the other side for me. Heading to the drawers, he had emptied two for my stuff.

"You don't have to do that, one draw is enough." I was now unpacking my small bag. I didn't bring a lot of things as I devised to relief him of his guilt and stomp the sister before I would make my gracious exist back home.

"Take your time unpacking. Go freshen up if you want," he pointed to a door which lead to the bathroom. "After you are done, please come to the dining room for dinner," he said.

"Hu-ha," I nodded to him as I removed my toiletries from my bag.

"Is there any food you prefer?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him from my kneeling position on the floor.

"For dinner, is there anything you want me to make?" He asked with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm okay with anything," smirking at him as I continued. "You cook?" I raised a questioning eyebrow, coming close to being flirtatious.

"Of course," he smiled down at me with his hands on his hips. "I'm the best of the best at cooking the basics." I giggled while he chuckled, he was so proud of himself that it was laughable.

"Well, I may not be a pro chef, but I know a little thing or two about cooking," I was now grinning at him from the bathroom door. "If you need help, don't be shy to ask." I watched his cheeks turn a little pink, and his fingers push the glasses on his face before I closed the door for a quick shower followed by a relaxing bath.

Dinner was okay. Well the food was okay, but the underlining tension in the atmosphere was far from okay. Just like always, the man was oblivious to the threats transpiring between his sister and myself.

After dinner we had planned some sort of chore list. Yukitsumi was in charge of breakfast, I volunteered for dinner, and Yuki was in charge of the dishes after meals. Lunch wasn't mentioned as we had different schedules; I had school and part time work, Yuki had a full time job and the sister had university and a part time job.

Turning the T.V. off and heading to bed, the sister had taken this opportunity to verbally communicate her threats since we were alone and Yuki was already asleep; he had an early morning tomorrow and needed the extra hours.

"I don't know what you are planning, but you better leave while you physically still can." She was standing at her door opposite to mine, leaning on her door frame with one hand on her hip.

"Mo, trust me, I plan to repay you in ten folds before I leave." Twisting the door knob for my bedroom, I had turned my head over my shoulders. "For my stay here, I intend to make things pleasant between us, oneesan." She flinched at how I addressed her. The thought that I may become her sister in law sent her in a frenzy. I was enjoying the way her blood boiled and her eyes turned red. It only stretched the smirk on my face as I flicked my hair back and entered the bedroom where her beloved brother would be. If she wasn't going to expose herself for who she was, I was going to relish in giving her a helping hand.

* * *

...

The beeping of an alarm clock I don't remember setting woke me up from my peaceful slumber. The shifting on the bed as someone's body hovered above mine sent my eyes flying open. Yuki had his left hand next to my head, holding him up, and his chest above mine as he stretched his right hand to turn off the alarm. His bangs covering his eyes as a mysterious persona overtook his being. He looked like a man I have never seen before, oozing mystery and thrill.

"Good morning," I whispered, getting his attention to me after the surprise left his system.

"I didn't mean to wake you up so early," he shyly moved his body from above me to next to me. Sitting up on the bed, I looked at the alarm clock displaying 7:10 am.

"I'm up now, no helping it." He had nodded before we were engulfed in an awkward silence.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" He rubbed the back of his neck as I waited for him to elaborate. "About the date that is." What was he referring to? My wavering feelings, the failed break up, or the devil sister?

"What do you mean?" I was unsure if I would want to expose the nature of our relationship to everyone just yet.

"Well," he was looking down at his hands. "It happened so fast, so my memory is kind of hazy but, I remember seeing some sort of...shadow in the water next to you. I know my vision isn't the best without my glasses but-" He was struggling to piece the puzzle together.

Should I just tell him it was his sister? Would he believe me if I did?

I didn't want to be in the position where he picked his sister over me. I had no doubt that he would pick his innocent and sweet sister over the stranger that I was; fake girlfriend and all. I also wanted to deal with the sister problem on my own. I wanted to feel the satisfaction of putting her in her place by my own means.

"What are you saying?" He lifted his head to look at me. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened. I almost drowned to death, end of story." Laying down on the bed since I still had plenty of time, I pulled the sheets over my shoulders. "Mo, you better get in the shower and get ready before you are late for work," I told him. "Wake me up when it's time for breakfast." I turned to my side and closed my eyes as if I were asleep.

He sat on the bed for a couple of minutes before he left for the shower. As I laid on the bed, staring at the white ceiling, I was lost in my thoughts.

I know I wanted to make her pay, but what did I want with him in the end?

* * *

..

A/N: I know it's not new years yet but HAPPY NEW YEAR. I'm planning on taking a small break (about 4 days) from updating this story until the next year.

Wish you guys the best for the new year.


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap._

 _"What are you saying?" He lifted his head to look at me. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened. I almost drowned to death, end of story." Laying down on the bed since I still had time, I pulled the sheets over my shoulders. "Mo, you better get in the shower and get ready, before you are late for work," I told him. "Wake me up when it's time for breakfast." I turned to my side and closed my eyes as if I were asleep._

 _He sat on the bed for a couple of minutes, before he left for the shower. As I laid on the bed, staring at the white ceiling, I was lost in my thoughts._

 _I know I wanted to make her pay, but what did I want with him in the end?_

* * *

... Kanae's POV...

Laying on the bed as the noise of running water somehow became a distraction, my thoughts had drifted to my wavering feelings for the men in the shower. Do I love him? Do I like him? I didn't have the answers just yet, but one thing I did know was that I didn't hate him. A couple minutes into my thoughts, and the wavering and confusing feelings had begun to jumble up, twist, and turn into a tangled ball of uncertainty and nothing but confusion.

Pulling myself out of my confusing thoughts, I had headed out the bedroom. Heading into the kitchen, I was met with the witch.

 _Alone in a room with her...should I take my chances?_

I controlled myself to not cause a fist fight just yet. She was frying some eggs as I leaned by the door frame, not sure I would be able to stop myself from grabbing that frying pan for a good whack on her head, if I moved any closer to her. Noticing my presence she had looked me over, not impressed by my silkily dark blue pyjamas. _Not like her pink ones had any style or anything._ I mocked her actions.

"Not thinking about poisoning my food are you?" I questioned her as I crossed my arms below my chest, half joking and half serious about the question. I didn't know her that well so I had no clue what insane ideas lurked in her head. Turning back to her cooking, she had replied.

"Niisan has a tendency to eat from other people's plates, I wouldn't risk his life to finish off a stray cat."

"Stray?" I questioned her chose of words as I had an aim as to why I was here.

"You are right, stray isn't the right word," she paused. "Unwelcomed, umm...unwanted," she suggested as she placed the eggs on the plate and turned to me. "I mean, don't you think your parents let you go way to quick? It was like...they couldn't wait to get rid of you, or is money more important than their own daughter?" She had a smirk on her lips.

"You bi-"

"~Good morning," she smiled as she interrupted me. Surprised by the sudden change of facial expression and mood, I had stopped in my track. "I made your favourite, niisan," she addressed the man behind me, as the smell of his shampoo passed by my nose.

"Good morning Yukitsu," he replied to his sister, passing me by and heading for the already set table. "It smells good," he said after taking a whiff of her cooking.

Getting settled, we had begun eating in silence. The clinks of chop sticks on the plates and chewing filled the air.

"So, what is everyone's schedule today?" Yuki asked, trying to clear the air of the awkward cloud.

"I finish Uni at 4, finish work at 7, so I'll probably get home before 8," she, who does not need to be named, replied.

"I finish school at 3, get off work at 6:30 today, I'll get home around 7." I took a bite from my plate as Yuki seemed to be making a mental note of our schedules.

"How about you niisan?"

"Oh, I usually get off work at 8. However, there are days when I do overtime, if today happens to be the case, I'll make sure to let you guys know."

We once again returned to the awkward silence from earlier.

"Ah, Kanae when is the first session with the Psychiatrists?" I chocked on my food as I had forgotten to chew before swallowing. Rising from his chair and patting my back, I was able to push down the large piece of egg down my throat.

"Are you okay?" She handed me a glass of water. Taking the glass and placing it back down on the table, I had controlled my breathing. _Who knew what she might have put in the glass_. She may not have poisoned the food, but what stopped her from poisoning the water? I wasn't taking my chances with her, regardless of her brother being present.

"I'm fine," I told the overly worried man, ignoring the sister. "I still haven't called the psychiatrist and schedule a session yet," I said, staring at my plate and avoiding his eye contact.

"What, why?" He questioned.

"Well, the doctor said she wasn't sure, if I really have panic disorder."

"And going to the psychiatrist will give you a definite answer."

I knew he was right but ever since I found out that I might be mentally ill it hadn't really sunk in yet, and I wasn't ready to face reality if I was. So to avoid facing the music, I had just turned the volume down by crumbling and stuffing the psychiatrist's number to the bottom of my bag and never giving it a second look.

"If you are afraid of going alone, I can come with you," he suggested.

"But, niisan you have work."

"Kanae is more important than work don't you think." He had a serious face directed at his sister, his words rather than being a question sounded more like a statement. From the looks of it and her eye twitch, she wasn't used to this firm version of her brother.

His bold statement caused my cheeks to warm up and my mind to open. _Maybe it wouldn't be so scary if he was by my side when facing the music._ I had thought.

"I will call and schedule for tomorrow, so make sure your schedule is open and you will make it." That was my way of asking him to accompany me tomorrow. Getting up, I had placed my plates in the sink and headed for the bedroom, then the shower, right before I had kissed him on the cheek and wished him a good day and luck at work. He was going to need more luck as he was working with my father. I sighed, thinking of what troubles laid ahead for him.

* * *

...

After the ring of the bell and the dismissal from the teacher, it was the time of day where other students gathered their belongings before heading home. Closing my locker and wearing my shoes, I began my walk to my part time job.

Passing by the gym, my body lingered by the entrance as I watched the girls set up for volleyball practice. Those good old days when I would rush to set up the nets, so I could begin to train early felt like years back. How long had it been since I stopped? Since I felt the thrill of winning a match, the feel of the ball slapped back to the other side?

"Don't have a single friend, now you result to stalking the girls, Loner-san?" Choosing to ignore her taunting, I turned on my heel and tried to leave before I caused harm to anyone.

"Ah, speaking of friends, how did you manage to get one? Did you tell her your sob story to have a pity friend?"

"Sob story?" I stopped, turned to her as she smirked at me, knowing that she had caught my attention.

"You know the story very well, but I'll give a summary," she moved close to me now as she whispered in my ear, "the one where your family needs quick money or ends up homeless by the end of this month. Uh, that's in 3...maybe 4 weeks from now." Stepping back, she looked me in the eye, "I must say, leaving the volleyball club to help your family, that's very noble of you. Managed to find someone who is willing to buy you yet?"

"How do you know about my family's problems?" I stepped into her personal space as the topic at hand was very personal indeed.

"I make it my business to know; paying a couple of teachers to turn a blind eye as I take a look at your personal info, never fails to work. However, I'm surprised that Loner-san got herself a friend."

"Friend?"

"You know, a super happy and innocent girl. How did you manipulate her to be your friend? Bought her candy? From the looks of her, she might have fallen for that."

"I don't know what you are talking about. My family's problem is none of your business," I delivered that line with a serious glare, "as for this friend you keep talking about; I don't buy other people's friendship unlike someone I know." _I'm sure she knew who I was referring to._

"Oh, if she ain't a friend, I hope you don't mind her knowing about your family's personal problem and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What did you tell her?" I was in her face now. "MO! What did you tell her?"

"Everything."

"What was her name?"

"..." Grabbing her by her shirt's collar, I had breathed in her face as I did not want my family's problems to be publicized and have them looked down upon based on the amount of money we no longer had.

"MO! What was her name?"

"Yuka," she could feel the heat in my hands as her body began to visibly shake, "Yuki-something... I don't remember. It had Yuki in it."

"Yukitsumi?" She nodded, confirming my suspicions. The puzzle pieces now fit; so this was how she knew about my family's money problems.

"We have had this rivalry since we were young, I honestly could care less about you right now, I have more important things to deal with." I made sure my face was serious and intense. "If you ever," I shoved my finger on her chest, "open your mouth about my family to anyone again," I moved right in her face; nose to nose, "Mo, so help you Kami-sama, I will chew you up and spit you out for lunch."

"You wouldn't."

"You know my situation don't you? Since you make it your business to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, then you should know I have nothing to lose. I never laid a finger on you since I didn't want to risk my family getting sued but now," I slid my finger slowly down her jawline, "I have nothing to lose, you know that best, so try me if you dare." I was basking in her fear. "I will make sure to leave a mark that will last forever on this pretty little face of yours, Erika."

I turned around leaving her trembling body by the door.

So the crazy sister was asking around about me?

Knowledge is power. Maybe I should also do some research of my own.

* * *

A/N: For the silent readers, I would a hundred percent appreciate it if you guys read my stories on wattpad. (If you already have an account that is) XD


	16. Chapter 16

_Recap._

 _"You know my situation don't you? Since you make it your business to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, then you should know I have nothing to lose. I never laid a finger on you since I didn't want to risk my family getting sued but now," I slid my finger slowly down her jawline, "I have nothing to lose, you know that best, so try me if you dare." I was basking in her fear. "I will make sure to leave a mark that will last forever on this pretty little face of yours, Erika."_

 _I turned around leaving her trembling body by the door._

 _So the crazy sister was asking around about me?_

 _Knowledge is power. Maybe I should also do some research of my own._

* * *

... Kanae's POV ...

Arriving home from work, I had used the spare key from Yuki to enter his home. After having a quick shower to remove the sweat from a hot day of work, I had done my part and made dinner for three.

Dinner was made.

I had no homework.

A meeting with the psychiatrist was scheduled.

As I was sitting in front of the television and flipping through the channels, the darkness that seeped from the open door of her bedroom was inviting me, begging me to take a peek inside. It was wrong invading a person's privacy, but the moment she started playing dirty, rules no longer applied.

Entering the bedroom, it was similar to the one Yuki and I shared, minus the larger bed. She had some pictures on her dressing table, a picture of a small smiling family; a mother and father with their son and daughter, they looked happy. Pushing aside her make-up and perfumes, there was nothing unusual about her bedroom.

Nothing that screamed "stalker" or "I need to be in a mental institute."

Annoyed about the lack of dirt, I had pulled open the first draw; there was nothing but socks and leggings. That was until I dug further and pushed at the back. And there, hidden by her clothing, was a rectangular box. Pulling it out, it looked like one of those jewelry boxes, minus the lock and key.

Opening the box, there were photos of Yukihito, the little witch, and the parents. There was an awkward photo of a boy and girl next to each other; the girl looked like she was in middle school and the boy in high school. There were photos of a couple at their wedding with the two kids, but now the awkward atmosphere was no longer there. As the photos became recent, the parents aged and the children became older and closer.

 _What was I doing going through her family photos? How was this going to help me in anywa-..._ Hold that thought.

Looking at the photo in my hand it was obviously Yukihito; what was strange about the photo was that he was asleep, there were multiple of the same photo in different angles. Sprawling the photos on the bed, there were some of him at work. They were all taken from a far distance and without his knowledge as in every photo; he was not staring at the camera.

crumbling a photo of his silhouette in the shower, I had shivered at the thought of how deep the craziness ran in that girl.

 _How did he not notice when she took this picture? Was his vision that bad without his glasses?_ I wondered.

Now I had a photo of Yuki with what looked like a girl, the girl's face was scrubbed over with a red x. The photos with x on them started from what looked like when Yuki was in high school.

 _What the hell were these? Where these his past girlfriends that she got rid of?_

 _Did this mean that she had been in love with her step brother since back then?_

All the questions I had skidded to a stop as photos of myself at work, school, and at home came into my line of vision. There were multiple photos; since the day I met her to recent ones, some were of my family.

 _I wasn't enough, now she was targeting my family too?_

I could feel my blood boil as thoughts of her tormenting my family overwhelmed me. She tried to drown me for crying out loud. What insane idea does she have planned for my family?

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I had to make sure my family was okay. Calling my sister; she didn't pick up and I was worried. Leaving her a voice message to call me as soon as she got it, I also sent her a text before I proceeded to call my mother.

"Moshi Moshi," she answered.

"Mom, how are you? How's everyone? Nothing weird has happened?"

"Kanae, slow down. What's wrong?" Thinking it was best to not worry my mother, I had decided to not tell her anything, yet. _Keeping lies isn't good for my skin._ I thought as I rubbed my forehead.

I planned to tell her everything after all our current problems were solved.

"Nothing, I just missed everyone is all."

"Home-sick already? It's only been a day," she teased me. From the sound of her voice I figured nothing had happened yet. The witched hadn't harmed my family yet.

"Mo, a day too many. I have never been away from home for this long."

"Then hurry up with your recovery and head back home." I could hear the smile in her voice. _Despite our money problem, my mother still hasn't lost her smile. I'm glad._ I was now smiling too.

"Hai Hai."

The conversation had drifted to "my boyfriend" as she teased me and probed about any romantic development. Putting her mind at ease, I had told a lie and said I was sharing a room with his sister. The call ended with a promise of an update later.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I had placed the pictures in the box and where they belonged, minus the ones of me and my family of course; they needed to be shredded in million tiny pieces before being burned.

Taking a step out of the room, I had closed the door, turning around and about to take a step forward, I had bumped into the rooms' current owner.

"What were you doing in my room?" She had questioned. Holding up photos of myself and my family, I had pushed her out of my way. Turning my head over my shoulder, I had looked her straight in her shocked eyes.

"You should be the one seeing the psychiatrist tomorrow," I stated while holding a photo of her sleeping brother to her, "Clearly you are the one that needs the help." Whipping my hair, I had turned around and made my way to the kitchen.

"He can't know," she whispered to herself.

"He can't know," she said a bit louder.

"HE WILL NEVER FIND OUT!" She shouted as she jumped me, sending the photos in my hand all over the living room.

"YOU GOLD DIGGER! EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG!" She was now slapping my face and pulling my hair. If it was a cat fight she wanted, oh a cat fight she got as I turned the tables and she was the one below me. I managed to get a couple of slaps in between her flying hands.

"HIS MINE!" She thrashed below me, yanking me down by my long hair.

"Not anymore," I smirked from above her as I hovered on her stomach with my legs on her sides, trying to prey her fingers out of my hair.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! I HAVE KNOWN HIM LONGER!" She had tears in her eyes, "I LOVE HIM!" She shouted below me.

"MO! SO DO I! I haven't known him for that long yet I find myself thinking about him." I was surprised by my own words as they flowed out of my mouth. "YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT LOVES HIM!" _Where these my true feelings? Or was it just the heat of the moment type of things?_

"SHUT UP!" She had flipped us over, now she was on top again. "How can you possibly love him? You don't know him, his likes, his dislikes, his fears, his hopes, or dreams. YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She had her fingers around my neck, but I wasn't going to lay there and let her squeeze the breath out of me.

Turning the tables once again, I had slapped her so hard it left my hand print. Her hands were flying towards my face, she was a bit taller than me so she had the upper hand.

"Kyaaa!"

"Haaaa!"

Thud!

Thump!

Were the noises in the room as we continued our cat fight and wrestled each other on the living room floor. She had managed to get a punch at my nose and blood started to pour down. I had managed to scratch her lip as a cut peeled open.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A GOLD DIGGER!"

"And you are just his little sister." Pushing me off of herself, I had hit my back against the coffee table, hard. Standing up she was towering above me, in a split second, she was holding up a mug that had been on the table. Rising her hand up as high as she could, she had ventured down and towards my head.

Closing my eyes, I waited for the inevitable impact.

 _Is this what I get for trying to fight back crazy?_ That is what she was, crazy. She was obsessed with her brother. I knew nothing about love, but what she felt wasn't it.

In a blink of an eye, the impact came, followed by a yelp.

I didn't feel the pain, nothing. It was like I wasn't hit at all.

"N-n-niisan?"

Looking up from my crunched position, I came face to face with Yuki as his arms embraced me and his back received the impact. His face showed pain, but what came out of his mouth left me speechless.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

* * *

...

A/N: The beginning might have been boring, but I thought I needed to drive in the picture of just how crazy and obsessive Yuki's sister is.

HEHEHEH, I evil about this cliffy...WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? I don't know (literally). hahah. I hope my crazy mind comes up with something good. XD Until next time Ropers. XD


	17. Chapter 17

_Recap._

 _In a blink of an eye, the impact came, followed by a yelp._

 _I didn't feel the pain, nothing. It was like I wasn't hit at all._

 _"N-n-niisan?"_

 _Looking up from my crunched position, I came face to face with Yuki as his arms embraced me and his back received the impact. His face showed pain, but what left his mouth left me speechless._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked me._

* * *

... Yashiro's POV...

Thanking Ren for the ride, I made my way to my apartment. The lights were on so I assumed the girls were back from work.

Things were getting out of hand with the lie. If I knew where the lie would have brought us, I should have told Yukitsu the truth from the get go.

From that small lie, I made a teenage girl my girlfriend. From that small lie, she had to go on a date with me where she almost drowned. From that small lie, I now had her father on my tail and ready to bite it off.

* * *

 _Flashback begins._

Making my way to my desk, I had spotted Kanae's father as his eyes drilled holes in my back. Greeting him with a bow and a warm smile didn't smooth the frown he had on his lips.

"You better keep your hands away from my daughter." I had nodded.

"Better yet, leave her alone and find someone your own age." I had agreed. Age might have just been a number to some people, but I was eight years older her senior, there needs to be a limit, and I had crossed mine.

Our second encounter that day was at the printer as we waited for our print outs.

"You better not be thinking about breaking up with her." _Isn't that what he wanted? Why did he have that murderous intent emitting from him?_

"You break my little girl's heart and you will find yourself in a world of pain." The man may have been shorter than me, but he managed to get his message across loud and clear.

"I thought you didn't want me to be with her?" I voiced my confusion.

"I don't," he looked straight at m., "I also don't want you to break her heart," he had said. "So get her to break up with you, you understand?" Easier said than done.

"I may have less money, but I know people and have connections; make one wrong move and you will find yourself six feet under," he threatened. The whole day, whenever we would meet he seemed to have something threatening to tell me.

"I do not approve of you dating my daughter," were his parting words as we left the office for home.

"What's with that face?" I asked Ren as we made our way to his car.

"What face?" He had a big grin decorating his always serious air.

"It's not funny," I had sighed as we settled into his car.

"Oh most certainly it is," he was chuckling to himself now. "You have a girl's father who is ready to draw blood, and a man who is about to die because of a small lie." I looked out the window as I knew he was enjoying this more than he should.

"I don't know what to do," I had sighed.

"Simple," I turned to him as we stopped at a traffic light, "out with the truth." he said.

"But..."

"But?"

"If I told the truth, I would no longer have a reason for her to be next to me," I sighed as the situation became complicated as I got attached to her.

"Why do you want her next to you?" Confusion laced his voice. "Do you perhaps like her?"

"Of course I do. What man wouldn't fall for her looks or her feisty charms. It's just... well, what teenager would want to be around an old man? I'm sure once the truth is out, I will most likely never see her again."

"Old man? Are we still talking about you?" He joked. "Aren't you the one always pushing me on women, no matter their age? If age shouldn't be a problem for me, then it shouldn't be for you either."

 _Flash back end_.

* * *

He was right. From the first day I had met her, I was attracted to her. The age difference was a shock, but she was right, 16 years old was hardly a child in this day and age. During our first encounter I had felt something for her; all the small touches, smiles, and looks she sent my way had put me in heat, which only further confirmed my feelings for her.

I loved her. I was willing to admit that, but what about her? How did she feel about me?

We were not dating, but I had seen her with very little clothing. We were not dating, but we made out and almost went all the way. We are not dating, but we lived together, shared a room, and slept together. We are not dating, but everyone else thought and believed we were.

Thinking about my day at work, the truth needed to come out sooner rather than later; for her and for my life's sake. I wasn't ready to be buried for something that wasn't real yet.

Getting my key out my pocket and ready to enter, I was attacked with Yukitsu's scream.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A GOLD DIGGER!" Her voice was laced with hate and hurt. This awoke feelings that I never thought I would feel, as recently her happy, bubbly, and innocent side were all that I saw.

"And you are just his little sister." A whisper came from Kanae. _Was this about me?_

Entering and making my way to the girls, the sight before me stunned me to a stop. The two girls were bleeding and looked like they took a serious beating. On the floor were scattered photos, huddled near the coffee table was Kanae, and standing next to her was my sweet little sister as she held a mug in her hand and looked ready to strike.

I was there and yet I couldn't prevent her from almost drowning. Now, as I saw what was about to happen, my body moved on its own to protect the girl I fell for at first sight.

Getting hit in the back really hard by a mug was painful, but in that moment, the pain didn't faze me; I was more concerned about her and her wellbeing.

"Are you okay?" I softly asked the girl in my arms. As she nodded, my body visibly shook with relief as I slumped on the floor next to her.

* * *

.. Kanae's POV ...

We were now face to face as we sat on the floor. Everything else disappeared as he slowly and gently whipped my blood off my nose with his suit jacket.

"Does it hurt?" His eyes asked me as he would hiss and lock eyes with mine after each whip.

After he was satisfied with cleaning the slowly dripping blood, he had turned his attention to a photo right below his left hand. Picking it up, it was a picture of himself asleep. Looking around himself, he hand noticed many others as well as photos of myself.

"What are these?" He questioned, holding up a photo of himself sleeping on a pile of work files, a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth.

"Ask your sister." I told him. Turning around, he faced the frozen girl.

"Yu-"

"I'M SORRY! NIIIISSSAANN!" She had shouted as she stormed past us and fled into the night.

"What happened?" He had asked me in a barely audible voice, while staring at the scattered photos on the floor.

It was obvious this wasn't as big of a shock to him as I had thought. Sitting on the patterned carpet, I had told his back everything; since he was not facing me. From the drowning, her psychotic behaviour, the photos and the recent cat fight, I told him the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth; minus my knew found feelings of course.

For about two hours, we sat in silence. I dared not move a muscle as I didn't want to provoke him in any way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally spoke.

"Would you have believed me?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

He didn't speak and I took that as a no. If I had told him without himself witnessing her craziness, he wouldn't have believed me. I had known that all along, but it still stung, just a little.

"It's all my fault," he stated.

"What do you mean?" I stared at his head as he faced the floor. "It's not like you knew about her crazy." He flinched. "MO, you knew? How could you have not do-."

"I didn't believe her." He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I was warned by an ex in the past. But, I didn't believe her. How could I? The little sister I knew was nothing like what she had described. Yukitsu is sweet and kind, she has been through a lot." Suddenly his head shot up and looked at me. "She's very fragile," he whispered right before he jumped up.

"What's wrong?" I had asked as I saw the alert in his eyes.

"How long has she been gone?"

"A couple of hours."

"Oh no no no no no..." He pulled his phone to his ear. I was now standing up and his worry rubbed off on me. "Is she there?" He skipped the formal greetings. "Is Yukitsu there?" I'm guessing whomever he called said no as a distraught expression covered his face.

"We have to find her," he said, eyes bugged out as he squeezed my shoulders tighter than needed.

"Why?" I didn't understand why he was so worried.

"She will try to end her life, we have to find her soon."

"EHHHH?"

Running out of our home, I was now behind a very worried older brother. With the moonlight as guide, he had lead me to all the places she might have gone to.

Here I was now, at night, running around with the man that I loved, looking for a crazy sister that had tried to kill me; who happened to be suicidal? I thought my family had problems, but damn, was I wrong.

There are people worse off than me, and that was a fact.

* * *

...

A/N: HEHEH... If you hated/disliked Yukitsumi, I hope the next chapter would put into perspective her obsession (we all can agree it's not love).


	18. Chapter 18

_Recap._

 _"If we don't find her soon, she might try to end her life."_

 _"EHHHH?"_

 _Running out of our home, I was now behind a very worried older brother. With the moonlight as guide, he had lead me to all the places she might have gone to._

 _Here I was now, at night, running around with the man that I loved, looking for a crazy sister that had tried to kill me, who happened to be suicidal. I thought my family had problems, but damn was I wrong._

 _There are people worse off than me, and that was a fact._

* * *

... Kanae's POV ...

"Still no sign of her? Yeah, okay. I will keep looking." He hung up the phone and turned to me.

We were at a park that he said she would always run to when upset. The area was a bit dark, but the moonlight and the one street lump provided enough light for me to see the tears rolling down his cheeks. He was afraid of what she may do, he was shaking and anxious to get to her before she harmed herself.

The feelings that I recently discovered I had moved me. I embraced him as tight as I could.

"She'll be okay." I comforted him before he wrapped his hands around me too. Honestly, I didn't like her, but putting myself in his position and picturing any of my siblings about to harm themselves; I would have lost my mind already.

"Is there any place we haven't looked?" I calmly asked, I felt the shake of his head on the crook of my neck, his bangs tickling me a little. "She'll be fine, I'm sure of it." I coaxed, praying for nothing to happen to her. _It could break him._

"There's one place, but I'm not sure she'll be there." He whispered, his suppressed sobs long forgotten.

"Mo, it wouldn't hurt to cheek." Pulling out of the embrace, I made eye contact with his red ones. Holding his hands, I somehow tried to transfer my strength and support to him. "Lead the way." I squeezed his hands a little, providing encouragement.

"Thank you," he whispered to me, sincerity in his eyes and tired from the day's events.

"Mo, what kind of girlfriend would I be if couldn't do this much?" I tried to lighten the mood as we made our way to her Junior High school.

* * *

... Yashiro"s POV...

With Kanae's presence, I had the strength to lead her to the one place that held so much pain for Yukistu.

 _Would she be there? Could she have gone there?_

That place was where she witnessed her own mother get sexually assaulted by a group of drunk men. That place was where she lost a mother because that day, too ashamed to live on, her mother had committed suicide in front of her.

After that, Yukitsu struggled to get attached to people. In her mind, she thought people would eventually leave her behind. I had made her open up, showed her that I would never leave her behind. I guess having a girlfriend, to her, was the same as leaving her.

I didn't want her to be at that place; only because that place was filled with painful memories. But at the same time, I hoped that she was there, as that was the last place I could think of.

 _I don't know where else to look._

She was the cute little sister that I got due to a remarriage, she was the cute little sister that I vowed to protect and watch over. I was determined to find her.

"Is that her?" Kanae asked.

Looking to where her finger was pointing, I spotted Yukistu standing by the traffic lights. Tears racing down her face and her next moves evident from the look in her eyes. _She was following in her mother's footsteps._

* * *

... Kanae's POV...

Everything happened so fast. Yuki slammed the brakes as he flew out of the car and out to her, right before she threw herself into the moving traffic. I watched as he cocooned her from being struck by cars, as the car I was in, was hit from behind and sent spinning.

Banging my head on the window, blood trickled from my forehead. Past the halted cars and pedestrians, I saw Yuki's bloodied body above hers. Sirens were the last thing I heard before I lost strength to keep my conscious awake.

 _Please be okay._

...

"Is she okay?"

"You protected her very well, there wasn't a single scratch on her."

"Where is she?"

"She's getting help."

"I thought you said she wasn't hurt?"

"Calm down Yashiro, she's physically okay, but she can't be left alone as she is mentally unstable. I have my people taking care of her 24/7, and in the comfort of her home."

"Where's Kanae?"

"I'm here." I responded to the worried man behind the curtain between our beds. His boss had pulled the curtain, revealing a bandaged Yuki with a leg cast lying on his bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"MO, I should be the one asking you that!" I got off my bed. I only had a bandage over a cut on my forehead, while he looked like that.

Going to his bed side, I held his hand.

"Hey, I'm fine." He wiped my tears away with the hand that wasn't in a cast, while he shined a smile my way, the tears just flowed down faster.

 _I could have lost you._

"Mo are you crazy? I thought you had died! Don't ever do that again!" I sobbed, despite feeling relived that he was breathing on his own.

A knock sounded on the door and my parents came rolling in.

"Two times now. Two times my daughter has been sent to the hospital while in your care!" My father came in like a raging storm.

"Dad, stop!"

"No, I disapprove of this relationship! You are to leave that man and return home immediately!"

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong. Mo! He hasn't done anything wrong? So why do I have to leave him?"

"He is no good. He is a terrible boyfriend and I see no future for you, while you are with him!"

"Mo, wha-"

"Kanae don't-"

"Enough!" We all turned to the man in the bed. " Kotonami-san, you have nothing to worry about, Kanae and I were never dating in the first place." Jaws dropped. "It was all a lie." I didn't know what to feel. A part of me was hoping after this whole sister drama that maybe, just maybe, we could start dating for real this time. _Give it a go at being a real couple._

"WHAT!" His boss, my father, and mostly my mother shouted in unison.

 **SLAP!**

"MOM! You can't slap an injured person!" I rubbed Yuki's bruised cheek.

 **SLAP!**

"M-mom?" I rubbed my own bruised cheek.

"You are to go back to his place, pack your things and head straight home." She was mad, my father was one thing; he could easily be won over with simple persuasion. But my mother was a complete different story.

 _I guess it was better this way. He let the truth be known, that meant he didn't want me in his life any longer._

"Before you rip your daughter out of my life, please hear me out," he spoke to my mother's back. She was ready to storm out of the hospital room and never turn back.

"It's true that the relationship was a lie, but, since day one, I always wished and wanted it to be real and true." He looked my mother straight in the eye as she had turned to face him. "I didn't have the confidence to tell her how I felt. As you can see, your daughter is a beauty, and I doubted that she would want to be with an old man like me." I blushed. _How could he easily say to in front of my parents?_

"You aren't old!" His boss just had to get his two cents in.

"But having her in my life, even if it was for less than a week, having her support through tough times made me realize she's worth the risk." Pressing the button on the bed, he elevated himself up. "Can I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

"EEHHH?" I interrupted.

"Do you have a problem with that Kanae?" My mother asked.

"Mo don't you think you are missing an important part?" I asked him.

"Oh right," he sheepishly smiled. "Kotonami Kanae, will you marry me?"

"Not that!"

"What's more important than the proposal?" _Was he serious?_

"Mo, I don't know. Maybe your feelings!" Was he really serious? I didn't even know how he felt about me. Sending a look my way, my mother dragged my father and the boss with her outside, giving us some alone time.

"It was love at first sight for me." He simply stated.

"Wha-?" I couldn't even finish saying one word.

"Kotonami Kanae, I love you. I have been in love with you, and I promise to love you forever." Really, was I crying again? What was with me and being so emotional today?

"I," sob, "love," sob, more sobbing, "you too." I wanted a whole to bury myself in, this was so unlike me.

"GREAT! Leave the wedding plans to me!" His boss burst through the door. It looked like the three adults were eavesdropping.

"Not going to happen!"

"Mo, who's planning a wedding when he's still looking like that?"

"He doesn't need to stand up, or look descent to say 'I do!'" He argued back, hurt by our rejection of any wedding planning on his part.

"Mo, no thank you. If it's you, the wedding will probably turn into a circus."

"Who doesn't like clowns?"

"Pardon me boss, but you either plan the wedding and not attend, or let us do the planning and attend like everyone else. Which will it be?"

"Spending time with Ren has ruined you. You are threatening me too?" He faked a hurt expression.

"Pick one."

"I'll attend," he said that like he was forced to pull nails.

He loved me. I loved him, and now we were getting married. HOLY SHIT! Why did nothing with him ever go at a slow pace?

I guess the only thing to do was nurse the soon-to-be husband back to health before our wedding.

* * *

...

A:N/ So, I wanted to get into more details about Yukitsumi and her mother and all, but I didn't know how to go about it as suicide isn't a light topic.

Anyways, I plan to have two more chapters. One - maybe at the wedding, followed by the wedding night, which will include the whereabout of Yukitsumi.

Two - to the present day (a year later), their thoughts and amusement on Ren's sudden marriage...

This fanfic is coming to an end and thank you all for reading. Until next time. XD.


	19. Chapter 19

_Recap._

 _"Pardon me boss, but you either plan the wedding and not attend, or let us do the planning and attend like everyone else. Which will it be?"_

 _"Spending time with Ren has ruined you. You are threatening me too?" He faked a hurt expression._

 _"Pick one."_

 _"I'll attend," he said that like he was forced to pull out nails._

 _He loved me. I loved him, and now we were getting married. HOLY SHIT! Why did nothing with him ever go at a slow pace?_

 _I guess the only thing to do was nurse the soon-to-be husband back to health before our wedding._

... Kanae's POV...

Looking myself in the mirror, an image of a dolled up beauty in white stared back at me. Raven curls tied up with a sparkling veil topped my head; the veil transparently hid nothing. _This is it! It's actually happening, in a few minutes I will be M-_

Knock Knock!

"Come in!" I yelled to whomever was behind the door, pulling my veil back and away from my face. I was ready to explode at the sudden intrusion. _Who dares interrupt my excitement?_

Walking through with his dazzling white suit was the husband to be. "Mo, what are you doing?" I pointed and questioned him. _Why was he here now?_

"I came to see you," he simply stated, as though a fact I should've already known.

"Came to see me? Mo! Isn't it bad luck to see your bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony!" I tried to cover myself with my small hands. Fruitless efforts as the long white dress stood its ground. The dress fitted my body to a tea, with the top being a heart shape design. The material flowed down, emphasizing my bottle shape body, right before the dress went mermaid style at the knee. The split on my right side, starting mid-thigh all the way down was made to force all attention my way.

"Is it now?" He amusedly chuckled, knowing damn well what I was talking about. "I didn't know you also believed in superstitions?" He flirtatiously said. For just today, he wore contacts and abandoned his spectacles. Without his rectangular framed glasses as a distraction, I found myself easily getting lost in the depth of his brown pools.

"Of course I don't. But considering all the events throughout this relationship, we need all the luck we can get!" There were just too many incidents that made me believe a higher power might be against us. _Which was so unlike me._

"My bad." He took his last step to me. "Who needs luck anyways?" He joked as he kissed my forehead. Now we stood side by side in front of a large mirror; the mirror was embedded in one of the walls, almost covering the entire area. The white clothes we wore made us stand out in this room blasted of colour. It was just another room inside his boss' ridiculously huge mansion that the decor of each room had themes; this one happened to be colour. The colours of love and passion to be more specifically; red and pink.

"Is she coming?" I'm sure he knew who I was referring to.

"No, right now she's still at that hospital and it's best that she stays there." That crazy looney witch wasn't behind bars where she belonged, but she was miles away from me and out of reach behind white secure doors.

"You really trust that hospital, huh? Mo with your sister complex, I thought you might have disagreed with her also living there." Especially how short the visitation hours were. I thought he was going to complain even just a little; he did no such thing though.

"Sister complex? Wha- I do not have a sister complex." He denied what others could tell straight off the bat. "Anyways, the boss owns that hospital, the staff hired are the best of the best. She's safe, she's well taken care of, and that's where she needs to be right now." It was all true. She needed the help of the professionals that she's surround by on the daily basis. Her crazy ass needed to be rehabilitated.

"I still don't see why he built a hospital for." From the little information I managed to keep in my head, his accompany mostly dealt with trading; locally, nationally and globally. _Why the hell did he need a hospital?_

"The former president and now Chairman of LME is a strange man, but his reasoning was to provide his employees the best of the best; that also extended to their health checks." He simply stated.

Standing in silence, and just appreciating each other's presence, I let everything that girl did pass me by, because today was our day; Yuki's and mine. I shouldn't be thinking about her, instead I had bigger fishes to fry.

"Mo! I'm a little nervous though." I voiced one of the big fish that needed frying.

"What's there to be nervous about?" He raised an eye brow.

"Mo, your crazy boss planned our wedding!" _If that wasn't something to be nervous or scared about, I don't know what was!_

"But our mothers were there to keep him in check." He tried to reason with me and rid me of my worries.

"Check? What check? I heard our mothers agree with him on everything, 'Our children will only get married once, to hell with small; let's go all out!' Mo, what part of that is check?" I was seriously nervous. That man was strange, and while I was busy with nursing Yuki; he had taken over the wedding planning.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He placed a kiss on my check. "As long as I'm here, you can have no fear." His white pearls sparkled brighter than the pearl necklace around my neck, right before he wrapped his arms around my thin waist, pulled me in, and kissed my neck. _More like marked!_ I blushed as the figure behind me sent suggestive stares through the mirror.

In the one month that I had nursed Yuki back to health, we had gotten closer than before. Simple skin to skin contact were long surpassed; things of the past. We were now up to his favourite act and display of affection; kissing.

Ever since I had initiated a good night kiss, that had seemed to have given him the A-okay as he kissed me whenever he could. It began with shy little kisses; more like pecks, as he pecked my cheeks here and there. Then it had moved to the casual good morning and good night kisses, but later progressed to good bye, welcome home, and whenever I was close in proximity kisses.

Don't get me wrong. I had nothing against being kissed by my fiancé, but the amount, length and effects they had on me, I knew I was ruined. Simple kisses left my head in the clouds. His passionate, deep and long kisses left my legs feeling like jelly.

What was happening to me? How did this man mange to change me so much? Affect me so easily?

Intertwining my fingers through his longer ones, we stood together like a picture perfect couple. Twirling me around, I now faced him. My hands on his shoulders, his hands back on my waist. I saw his intentions as he leaned down, his face inching closer to mine.

"Did I mention how ravishing you look right now?" He dipped his voice low and husky, sending shivers up my spine and tingles in certain places.

I didn't need to, but I did it anyways; I stood on my tippy toes, arched my head up, and waited for the drug that was soon becoming addictive.

As our lips made contact, his heat invaded my body. I found my fingers messing his perfectly combed hair and his hands parting ways as one moved to my back and another travelled up to support my head. The kiss started sweet but soon began to deepen. Pulling back, I felt it was best to stop now.

"You are wearing my lipstick." I told him between pants as he smiled at me. His eyes shining mischievously.

"How do I look?" He pouted, turning his head left and right, giving me a good look at what a playful fool he could transform into. Moving my arm up, I began to gently rub off his rose petal like lips with my fingers.

"Five minutes people!" A voice shouted outside the door, I could tell it was my mother's. _Probably yelling to the bride maids to get ready, as my sisters all have their own pace in life._

"I should get going." He pulled back and was about to leave. My body instantly missed his warmth. Holding onto his hand, I stopped him and held him back.

 _He needed to know before going any further._

"There's something I have to tell you," I quietly said as I avoided eye contact. "I-if, if your feelings change after this, and you want to cancel the wedding...I'll understand." I nervously begun.

 _He needed to know._

"What is it?" He had fully turned to face me. Yet again, I couldn't look him in the eye.

"I..." _How could I say this right without creating some sort of misunderstandings?_

"Are you having second thoughts?" I shook my head, sensing panic in his voice. This, marrying him, has never felt any more right than it did now. _That wasn't it._ "Panic attack?" He lightened the mood with a joke. It had become our inside joke, somehow.

After he was discharged from the hospital, we had gone to my rescheduled appointment with the psychiatrist. At the end of the session I was told I didn't develop any panic disorder, and the reason why I had reacted like I did, back when I was left alone with the crazy sister, was because my body and mind were still in shock from almost drowning.

"Mo! That's not it." I wielded myself to look him in the eye. "The truth is... I had agreed to fake date you with the intentions of getting close to Ren." I told him. Surprisingly, he didn't look shocked or hurt.

"That's it?" He looked relieved.

"Mo what do you mean 'that's it?' I had planned to get impregnated by your best friend!" I was furious that he wasn't furious, that he wasn't mad or disappointed in me. "I played along with da-"

"I knew."

"..." _He knew?_ "How? Since when?"

"Well, I had my suspicions. I mean, during our first meeting all you did was look at Ren. You followed him with your eyes, but well, you yourself told me." He cheekily revealed.

"I told you?" This was news to me. _When did I tell him? How come I don't remember doing so?_

"Yep. Looks like when you are drunk you easily open up. You also told me about your family's situation." He dropped yet another bomb. _He knew?_

"YOU KNEW? MO Why didn't you say anything?" _What else did I blab about? I'm never drinking again!_ I swore to myself.

"Do you still plan to have Ren's child?" He seriously asked.

"Mo! What kind of question is that? Of course not!"

"Then what reason did I have to bring it up?" He moved closer to me and gathered me up into his embrace, pink, flustered and all. "Your dad got employed by my boss and has a stable and high paying job; that takes care of your family's situation. Which by the way, I wouldn't have minded helping." The look in his eyes spoke the truth. This man was willing to take on my troubles and burdens.

"I get to marry you and have you as my wife; no Ren in the equation." He sneaked a quick kiss before straightening me out on my feet. "All that's left is to claim you as mine in front of all those people." He grinned down at me.

I honestly teared up a bit. I didn't expect this reaction at all. And why I took so long to tell him? It was simple, I was just scared. To the extreme, I was scared he was going to cancel the engagement. Less on the extreme, I thought he might got upset, at the least. I was not at all expecting it to be water under the bridge.

I had found myself a good man, and I was more than willing to keep him.

...

A/N: Okay, can someone please explain the difference between each of the ratings on here. I feel like I am not rating my stories accordingly.

Anyways. I hope this answered some questions on the witch (crazy sister)'s whereabouts, on Kanae's mental stability, on Kanae's family problems or any other questions you may have had.

 **Thank you so much for ready!**

My outmost gratitude to those that take the time to review. Because of you guys, I was able to stray (not always a bad thing) form my initial plan of this story, and in my opinion, made it better.

We are getting there! One more chapter to go! (I promise to try and make it a long one)


	20. Chapter 20

_Recap._

 _"Do you still plan to have Ren's child?" He seriously asked._

 _"Mo! What kind of question is that? Of course not!"_

 _"Then what reason did I have to bring it up?" He moved closer to me and gathered me up into his embrace, pink, flustered and all. "Your dad got employed by my boss and has a stable and high paying job; that takes care of your family's situation. Which by the way, I wouldn't have minded helping." The look in his eyes spoke the truth. This man was willing to take on my troubles and burdens._

 _"I get to marry you and have you as my wife; no Ren in the equation." He sneaked a quick kiss before straightening me out on my feet. "All that's left is to claim you as mine in front of all those people." He grinned down at me._

 _I honestly teared up a bit. I didn't expect this reaction at all. And why I took so long to tell him now? It was simple, I was just scared. To the extreme, I was scared he was going to cancel the engagement. Less on the extreme, I thought he might get upset, at the least. I did not at all expect it to be water under the bridge._

 _I had found myself a good man, and I was more than willing to keep him._

... Kanae's PoV...

Life was good, it felt like weights that had been holding me done for months were slowly dissolving. I felt lighter, I knew as well as others could see; I was much more happier, laughed a little louder. The weight of my family's troubles were gone, the stress from the sister was gone.

Life was peaceful.

"I see married life is going well," my older sister commented, slowly drying her wet hands.

"Mo! It's going just fine," I answered with a blush. It seemed that the tough exterior I had ran away as soon as I became a young wife. I easily blushed now; small comments, small gestures all left me red. I didn't like the fact that I was the only one being affected this much. "You brought the stuff?" I asked her, not forgetting why she was here today.

I had a plan that would make my husband lose composure. That is, if nothing goes wrong.

"Are you sure about this?" My sister asked.

"I'm sure." I smiled at her as she handed me the small bag. After Yuki and I had returned from our one week honeymoon, things had cooled; the burning kisses filled with desire were no longer present.

Was I the only one desiring him? Was I the only one wanting to touch him more?

"Kanae are you really sure?" She asked again, hesitant about being an accomplice and concerned about my plan.

"MO! He won't do anything anyways!" That was another thing that frustrated me, he was so cool and calm that he easily avoided certain situations. Did I not affect him as much as he affected me?

"Don't say I didn't warn you," my older sister said as she made her way to the door. "I see the way he looks at you. It's best to change your mind now." It was getting late and her husband was a huge worry wart, which was why she was leaving the matter as it was rather than trying to convince me otherwise.

Looking at the time, it was 8 and Yuki usually got home at 9 these days. I had one hour to prepare everything. Rushing to the kitchen, I had cleaned the small cups and plates my sister and I had used, placed Yuki's food on the kitchen counter, turned the lights off and dashed for the shower.

One hour later, I heard as the door unlocked, opened, closed and footsteps made their way in. The lights were off, I assumed he thought I was already asleep as he didn't call and sing out "I'm home~!" like he always did. The footsteps made their way to where I was, stopping right outside the bedroom door. He quietly entered as to not wake me up and made his way to where I was "sleeping".

"I'm home~!" He sweetly whispered to me before kissing my forehead. I willed my eyes to not open and my face to not betray anything other than that of a sleeping person. The plan would be ruined if I opened my eyes! Yet, I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips as I could still feel the softness of his lips on my skin.

Turning his back to me, I had taken the opportunity to slightly squint my eyes open, and spy on him as he changed from his work attire to his pajamas, before he left the room to go eat the dinner I set for him, I presumed.

Taking a deep breath of relief, I applauded myself on my acting ability. He did not suspect a thing! I grinned at my well progressing plan.

It was a couple of minutes past before he returned to the bedroom. Removing his glasses and placing them on the small side cupboard, I had taken the opportunity to set the plan into motion.

It started with little shuffling on the bed that left one of my bare legs out of the blanket; out and in front of his view. If that wasn't enough, I shifted some more, which resulted on the blanket being pulled down and revealing a little of my cleavage; the lace bra and little of what it covered in plain sight.

I didn't need to be awake to know that his eyes were devouring the sight before him; fantasizing what he could not see, what was still under the covers and what was yet to explore.

Time for the final attack!

"~Yuki~" I moaned, "I've been a bad, bad girl." I continued my act as I moved my body about, revealing more with every turn, twist, and shift. "~Right there. Yes!~" I wanted so badly to open my eyes and see his face. "I've been a dirty, dirty gir-" Before I could finish my act, I felt his lips crash onto mine. My eyes flew straight open as I looked into his darker and clouded ones, from his look, it was clear that the act was up.

He kissed me like he never kissed me before, he sucked on my lips like I was the sweetest thing alive. His tongue fought with mine like this was a war; like people's lives were at stake. His hands had their own mission to accomplish as they travelled up and down my bare leg, leaving a burning fire with every touch as they travelled up my torso and continued to venture north.

"What are you trying to do to me?" He heavily panted on top of me. His hands on my side kept his weight above me. Looking into his eyes, the desire was very much so evident. He was hungry for me, he was burning for me; I felt the heat radiating from his body.

What was I talking about before? This man made it very clear that he wanted me; body and mind. Nothing cooled down; he was holding himself back. He had set rules as to make sure I finished my schooling with no bundle of joy. He wanted a family, but he was being considerate of my situation and age. I had just turned 17! What the hell was I trying to do?!

As he dove back down and began kissing, sucking, and licking my neck, it was clear Yuki wasn't thinking right. In the heat of the moment, panting like a starved animal, all his reason and resolve flew out the window. Above me wasn't my sweet and kind husband, but a man with a mission as he straddle me on our bed before he swiftly removed his pajama top.

"Should we take this as our wedding night?" He growled in my ear, his voice covered and dripping with lust. He was implying that we should do what was meant to be done, but never was on our wedding night and honeymoon; the greatest act of intimacy. Kissing and heavily making out was as far as we could go; my mother, father, and he himself had set the rules.

'There is to be no babies or the act of creating one until she graduates!' My father had kindly stated before agreeing and giving his blessing to our marriage.

"Mo we can't," I whispered to him, stopping him in his tracks as he was seductively slithering above me. Placing my hands on his cheeks, I had pulled his gaze to my face. Upon making eye contact, his eyes seemed to clear a bit. "I'm sorry for provoking you," I told him, feeling a little ashamed at my own actions. Yet happy at how he was looking at me; expressing the clear want and desire for me.

Leaning down, he had kissed me as well as released his pent up frustration in the process.

"I need to cool down," he sighed as he moved from above me.

Phew... I can't believe what I was planning to do. Waiting one more year doesn't sound so bad.

"MO! What are you doing?" I asked the man that had me in his arms bridal style. I only had my panties on and- When did he take off my bra? I couldn't believe how quick and sneaky he could be.

"I'm caring you," he cheekily replied.

"But what for?" I asked.

"You yourself said you've been a dirty, dirty girl,'" he mocked me with a lusty voice, "What a coincidence, I also happen to need a shower." He continued his walk to the bathroom, caring me like I weighed nothing.

"Bu-but.. what about not doing anything?" I nervously asked him. Yeah we were married, but it did not mean I had seen him in the full nude. I thought I was strong, tough, ready and all, but I was not mentally prepared for this yet!

"It doesn't mean I can't look." Look at what?! "Or touch." And in the shower we went.

An important note as to why my plans always fail. In all my planning, I never consider the most important variable, and in this case, Yuki. He is a man that has needs and can also lose control.

It looked like I was about to find out just what he was capable of doing when that control was gone.

"Kyaaa!" I screamed, scared as he moved closer to me.

"Stop moving or I'll get soap in your eye!" He said, scrubbing my scalp with his fingers. The shampoo foam was dripping to my face causing me to inch further away.

... Author's POV ... (1 year later)

Upon hearing the news of his friends marriage, Yashiro could have never been happier. He was a married man himself, so he knew all the good that could come of it. He was worried for his workaholic friend; more so for the poor girl that the friend would surely avoid.

"Cheer up Ren!" He patted his friend's back. "You got yourself a cute one," he pointed out as he had seen pictures that were secretly taken and provided by Takarada Lory.

"You sure you want to say that? Your wife will-"

"What will I do?" Kanae stepped into the office. She had finished her work early and decided to pay a visit to her husband; and go home together of course.

Over the year, Kanae had come to know Ren personally; as he was friends with her husband. Honestly speaking, she thought he was full of mystery and a complicated puzzle, however, that did not stop her from caring for him as a friend, as she saw how he looked out for Yuki.

"I was just telling Ren to keep an open mind about his wife!" Yashiro answered, kissing his wife on the cheek as a greeting.

"Oh, that's right. I heard that you got married." Kanae didn't know the details, but it was obvious this marriage wasn't Ren's idea. She was curious as to who the gold digger that got her clutches on Ren was. Ever since her plans of getting to Ren's money failed, Kanae had become protective of him in some way. She would always wish for a girl that was with Ren because of her feelings of love and not for his wealth.

"When are we going to meet her?" Kanae asked as her husband was getting ready to leave.

"How about tomorrow?" Ren suggested. He may have not wanted this marriage, but it was clear to him neither did the girl. Being forced into a marriage and now living somewhere she didn't know and without friends; he felt for her. It wasn't easy and the least he could do was create some sort of home for her.

If he couldn't give her his love, at least he could give her a home and friends.

"Be nice to her," Ren said to Kanae. His expression and words surprising the couple in the room. His face was somehow pained, yet, a small hint of affection lingered. The couple at hand had stared at each other, then at Ren and then back to each other.

Who was this girl?

They wanted to know.

...

Ding Dong!

The couple rang the doorbell and waited. In their hands was a gift basket. The husband had his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer into his side.

"Did you see the postcard Yukitsumi sent?" Kanae asked her husband, snuggling into his shoulder.

"No, not yet," he responded.

"Well, the American life sure is doing good for her," she commented. Her tone of voice was friendly, happy that Yuki's little sister was adjusting to the American life. Yukitsumi had gone to America to continue her studies and get over her "brother"; even she realized her behaviour and feelings were not normal. From the looks of the pictures Yukitsumi sent with her American boyfriend; life seemed to be working out just fine for her.

"I wonder when she'll come for a visit," Yashiro said. Glad that his wife was on good terms with his sister, despite what happened last year. Kanae had moved on, forgave and forgot. Kanae had easily forgiven Yukitsumi because Yuki had easily forgiven her for her original plan.

"Me too," Kanae replied with a content sigh.

Ding Dong!

The closed door in front of couple was opened by Ren and next to him was a small girl, unknown to them, other than in photos they had seen. Compared to the large man next to her, she was comparable to child, yet, her eyes said otherwise. Her eyes shone like those of a wise elderly woman.

"We-welcome," she had bowed to the couple in front of her. Definitely not from the city; since less and less people bowed to each other these days. The couple thought.

Kyoko was informed that the couple was coming over, that meant she had prepared a feast and took her nerves out on cleaning. The apartment was particularly sparkling and her nerves were obvious in her fidgeting.

"Please come in." Ren accepted the gift basket. Ren and Kyoko stepped aside to let the couple in. Getting themselves seated, the introductions were made.

"Kyoko, this is Yashiro; a longtime friend of mine and his wife, Kanae. Yashiro, Kanae, this is Kyoko." Ren made the introductions; sitting next to his wife and motioning to the pair seated opposite to them.

"Nice to meet you Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said, smiling at just seeing his friend with a girl next to him.

"N-n-nice to meet you too." Kyoko was taken aback by the sparkling couple. The man was so happy, he was a walking sun. Yet the beauty next to him hand yet to smile, but from the looks of it, her smile would probably be as bright as her husband's.

"Mo it's nice to meet you," Kanae had said, as all eyes in the room were on her.

"Nice to meet you too," Kyoko replied, taking in the beautiful features and well done make up on the girl in front of her. Placing a crown on her head, Kyoko had transformed Kanae into a princess in her eyes. She sure had the looks for it. She thought.

"All right, let's get this house warming party started!" Yashiro said, clapping his hands and trying to lift the mood. Somehow it was awkward, and Ren seemed to care less as he said nothing either.

As the food was placed on the table and they began eating, Ren, Yashiro, and Kanae shared stories of how they met. Kyoko was happy that these people were welcoming her in and sharing memories that she wasn't a part of, but some parts of her wished that she was.

"Ehhh? Your only 17?" Kyoko had thought Kanae might have been older; solely based on the way she held and conducted herself; her words short, sharp, and simple.

"Mo! Your only 16?" Kanae thought she could've been younger. The girl had a baby face, and the two ponytails that her hair were tied in didn't help either.

That evening, the two set of couples got to know each other; more like got to know the new young wife. The longer the conversation went on, the easier the new young wife spoke. She had stopped stuttering and she added things here and there, rather than just listening and being part of the furniture. Kyoko even went as far as to share simple things about her home town, school, old lifestyle and the such.

"It looks like you two are similar in some ways." Yashiro commented, looking at the two females in the room.

"Mo! How so?" Kanae asked.

"You both got married at 16." Yoshiro said. The chatter continued as the food was slowly being devoured, with the exception of Ren as he nibbled on his food, hoping that no one paid attention to him. Kyoko did, but wasn't sure if she should comment on it.

"This is delicious! Where did you buy it from?" Yashiro asked, taking yet another bite. The food tasted amazing. He ate out a lot during his lunch breaks, he wanted to know where this food was bought from as that would become his knew favourite place.

"I made it," Kyoko smiled. He looked at her, she did look like the type to spend her days cooking; especially since she shared her interest and hobbies were cooking and sewing.

"You are a good cook," Yashiro complimented her. "Ren you are lucky. You get to eat this every day, you better start watching your weight." He turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan make sure he doesn't get too fat, his image is also important as a CEO," Yoshiro joked, earning a look from Ren, who had yet finished his first serving.

After the food was finished, Kyoko began to clean and remove the plates. Kanae got up to help; leaving the men in the living room alone with each other, which Yoshiro took as the opportunity to tease Ren about keeping his little guy away, since Kyoko was young. Yashiro went as far as to offer Ren advice if he ever needed, since he was also in a similar situation.

"That's the price we pay for marrying such young wives," Yashiro had said, wiping away imaginary tears.

Taking the plates to the kitchen, Kanae took the opportunity to voice her worries.

"So, what's your deal?" She had asked Kyoko as the girl stared back at her with a blank expression.

"Deal?" Kyoko had no idea what it was about, but she sensed some kind of threat being sent her way.

"Yeah, how come you agreed to marry a total stranger and move to a new place, in a city you don't know so suddenly? Mo, what are you planning?" Kanae asked the girl next to her.

"I'm not planning anything." Kyoko looked down and began scrubbing the plates. "I had no choice but to agree on the marriage." She continued her cleaning, as Kanae did the drying.

"EHH? Mo what kind of family forces their child into a marriage in this day and age?" Kanae couldn't believe that the old tradition was still happening.

"Not mine... but then again, I'm sure my mother would have done the same thing," Kyoko simply replied.

"Would've? Is she deceased?" The threat Kanae was emitting towards Kyoko disappeared, she could see that she was walking on shaky ground; emotions were things to never be toyed with.

"Nope, she abandoned me," Kyoko simply said, not a trace of a tear or sadness in her voice; it was a fact that she had accepted and moved on from.

There was nothing else to be said. Kanae had observed Kyoko throughout the dinner. Kyoko was innocent in the way she spoke and acted, nothing like a gold digger. Was it an act? No, the way she shied away from Ren; even though she thought others didn't notice, and the way she still called Ren by Tsuruga-san said otherwise; gold digger was something she was far from.

Was this the reason why Ren wanted her to be nice to his wife? Because this girl seemed like life was nothing but cruel to her?

Kanae didn't need to follow Ren's words as Kyoko's reveal had moved something in her. Call it a sister's love, instinct or what not, but something was telling her to protect the small girl next to her; that the girl had been hurt too many times already.

That was the beginning of the feelings Kanae felt towards Ren's wife. She didn't fully know Kyoko's past, but the looks in her eyes told her being forced to marry Ren wasn't the worst thing that had happened to that girl.

Kanae also never knew that her presence was counted as another blessing by that girl.

...

A/N: Yep, that was as long as I could make it.

It has been a long ride. XD

I thank you all for reading. Thank you so, so, so much for reviewing. My special thanks to my beta angel Lynn1999 for being with me from the very beginning.

To Cheshire2313, MyLuckTookAWalk, Mutemuia, Kwiedel, Fiangie, and Guest (I'm sure you know who you are) for always reviewing. Honestly speaking, you guys made me smile with every review. XD

P.S If you happen to have a Wattpad account, I would appreciate and love a star on your favourite chapter of this fanfiction. XD


End file.
